


Goddess Of The Sky

by Buttercup_Ali



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Intersex, Smut, Star Trek AU, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wynonna/Doc/Dolls, trigger warning, willa/bobo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali
Summary: Nicole Haught is the brand new Captain of the Starship Purgatory, dedicated and focused only on her career everything is jeopardized when she meets and works closely with her ship’s counselor: Waverly Earp.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Wayhaught fic, I’ve been on AO3 for a while but never submitted anything though I am no stranger to writing. You do not need to know anything about Star Trek to read this fic, I hope you enjoy.

Warnings: Trigger warning for a scene of molestation.

Chapter 1:  
The New Captain

Nicole Haught gulped nervously as Admiral Nedley approached her and placed the final pin on her collar. She snapped to attention and saluted him and he saluted her back saying, “congratulations Captain.” He turned to the audience of saluting members of Star Fleet and said, “Members of Star Fleet of the United Federation Of Planets, the military of the Alpha Quadrant holding together the biggest alliance of different planets and species together. Today, I have the immense honor of promoting one of the finest Starfleet officers I’ve ever met to the rank of Captain. Captain Nicole Haught will be patrolling and exploring our galaxy in the one of the newest warships, Purgatory. Purgatory’s crew please step forward.”

A large squad of men and women in uniform stepped forward marching in military formation and saluting firmly. Each uniform was tight and firm against their bodies, fire resistant, stretchy material, black bottoms with black combat boots, and long sleeve for fitting stretchy tops that were either red for combat officers, yellow for engineers, or blue for science or medical officers. 

Nicole smiled when she saw an equal amount of each type of officer in her crew, that meant that her missions would be neutral, she would have the opportunity to do everything: battle, explore, travel, discover. Everything she’s dreamed of doing since she was a child. 

“Purgatory senior officers report!” Admiral Nedley called out. 

Six officers stepped out front and center, two wearing reds like Nicole herself, three wearing yellow, and one wearing blue. 

One of the ones wearing red stepped forward and saluted, “Commander Xavier Dolls, second in command, first officer of Purgatory, species Dragon humanoid, sir!”

Nicole saluted back. 

One in yellow stepped forward and saluted, “Lieutenant Commander John Henry Doc Holliday, third in command, tactical officer and head of security of Purgatory, species human sir.” 

Nicole saluted back. 

The one in blue stepped forward and saluted, “Lieutenant Commander Jeremy Chetri, chief medical officer of Purgatory, species Android sir.”

Nicole saluted back. 

One in yellow stepped forward and saluted, “Lieutenant Rosita Bustillos, Chief Engineer of Purgatory, species Revenant.”

Nicole saluted back but not without noticing the unrest among the ranks. Starfleet has been at war with the Revenant species for decades, there were very very few Revenant hybrids and even less that attended Starfleet academy and joined them. 

The other officer in red stepped forward and saluted, “Lieutenant Wynonna Earp, pilot and head conn officer of Purgatory, species human sir.”

Nicole saluted back. 

The last officer wearing yellow stepped forward and saluted, “Ensign Mercedes Gardner head operations officer of Purgatory, species human sir.”

Nicole saluted back then turned to salute to Nedley, “Captain Nicole Haught, Captain of the Starship Purgatory, species human sir.”

Nicole wondered briefly if the ship would also get a counselor. The crew stays in space for long periods of time and sometimes encounter horrible beings in space, counselors are very helpful in these cases and usually carried the rank of Commander and are considered a senior officer. Ships that didn’t receive a counselor usually did short and easy missions, or missions that they were unlikely to survive. Nicole shook off those thoughts and continued the ceremony.

Nedley saluted back then handed Nicole a mission pad. “Here are the coordinates to the planet Angelus, here you will pick up your counselor Waverly Earp, species Angel/Human hybrid. Once aboard Purgatory you will have new missions, good luck Captain.”

...

Purgatory was beautiful. The engineering deck was expansive. The warp core, the main engine of the starship, flowed bright blue in the middle and all around it were various consoles that already had crewmen working. 

“Captain on deck!” Rosita shouted making the entire deck drop everything and stand up straight.

“At ease,” Nicole said approaching Rosita and taking a pad from her. 

“Here’s my manifest Captain plus all specific jobs assigned to each crew member,” Rosita said. 

“This is very impressive Lieutenant Bustillos, you have placed everyone in perfect positions for their specialties,” Nicole said. “Everything should run smoothly. Be careful though, there are three other Lieutenants in engineering and as equals in rank they may try to pull human superiority. Assert your control and get promoted ASAP.”

“Thank you Captain,” Rosita said. “I grew up around humans ever since the battle of Ghost Triangle, my parents were killed there and a human Starfleet officer named Jeff Hardy took me and raised me as his own.”

“Captain Jeff Hardy?” Nicole said in surprise. “He’s a legend. In fact his son is your second in command and probably the main person you have to watch out for.”

“Champ. Yes we grew up together,” Rosita said. “He’s a jerk most of the time and not nearly as skilled as me but because of his last name he was supposed to get this job. He refused straight up to the board saying that I was more qualified and Starfleet was all about non discrimination.”

Nicole raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Wow, so maybe you don’t really have to watch your back with him.”

“No I don’t,” Rosita said smiling. “But I’ll watch out with the other two. Thank you Captain, I will not let you down.”

“I have no doubt,” Nicole said grinning. “Engineering prepare to use the warp drive, we have to get to the Neutral Zone once we pick up our new Counselor.”

The room reverberated with “Aye Captain” and “Aye Ma’am” as Nicole turned on her heel and left Engineering. 

Purgatory had eleven decks and Engineering was on the bottom, the bridge the main command center was at the very top in deck 1. 

The common areas were on deck 2 which was the mess hall where everyone could eat, deck 4 which contained Sick Bay and the science wings, deck 7 which had the transporter deck and the shuttle bays, and deck 9 which had the Holodecks. Nicole looked forward to the Holodecks the most. Holodecks were small rooms that created an entire holographic universe for people to pass their free recreational time. 

Most people played extreme sports because of the safety features, or went on dates to romantic locations they couldn’t go in real life, but Nicole loved to use it to go to the small cabin in the woods she grew up in and spend time with her Grandfather who died many years ago. 

All the other decks had private quarters for every single crew member. The senior officers were usually in deck 3, but Nicole also had a ready room in Deck 1 beside the bridge which served as her office but kept her very close to the bridge should something. 

“Captain,” a voice sounded on the intercom, “Commander Dolls here, we are approaching Angelus.”

Nicole clicked her triangular comm badge over her right breast and said, “acknowledged.”

She entered the turbo lift and called out the location, “Bridge.”

The turbo lift zoomed up and then to the side to leave her directly on the bridge. 

“Captain on deck!”

“At ease,” Nicole said walking onto the bridge. Right outside the turbo lift were two consoles on either side where Doc and Mercedes were posted. Along the walls there were long consoles manned by red shirts and down the ramp there were three chairs for herself in the middle, on her right Commander Dolls and on her left the ship’s counselor they were about to pick up, Waverly Earp. 

Earp. Wasn’t that...

The turbo lift opened and Lieutenant Wynonna Earp rushed onto the bridge and to her position at the console right in front of the command center. “Sorry for being late Captain!” Wynonna cried standing up stiff straight. 

“Late on your first day of duty Lieutenant?” Nicole said firmly. It was deadly silent on the bridge. “Hair out of regulation. I believe three shifts in mess hall should cover it, unless you plan on repeated this offense Earp.”

“No Captain!” Wynonna cried. 

“Dolls see to it that Lieutenant Earp gets those shifts,” Nicole said. 

“Aye Captain.”

“Earp, do you have any relationship with our new Counselor?” Nicole said. 

“Yes Captain,” Wynonna said. “She is my half sister.”

“Sister?” Nicole said. “At ease.”

Wynonna relaxed and looked at Nicole normally now. “We aren’t very close, we share a mother but she has the Earp name because my dad didn’t know she wasn’t his child. When Waverly started showing abilities that only Angels can have like healing emotional pain and reading people’s thoughts in special connection at only 6 years old my dad knew and he was so upset. He loved Waverly as his own and he became...murderous. My mom had to run. I was 12 at the time but I helped my mom and Waverly escape to Angelus where they would protect her. Haven’t seen her since. That’s why I was late actually, I’m just...nervous.”

Nicole hummed. “I don’t accept excuses Lieutenant but I do understand. Are you related to Willa Earp? The traitor who aligned with the Revenants?”

Wynonna lowered her head in shame. “That’s why I joined Starfleet Captain, when mom and Waverly left, my dad went after them and disappeared. Willa is my older sister, she went after him the moment she turned 18 and was able to get a flying license. Next thing I know she was trading inside information and helping the revenants against her own species.”

“You don’t know why?”

Wynonna shook her head. “No captain, but I really wanna find out.”

“Hmm,” Nicole said. “Fix your hair and get in your spot Earp.”

“Aye Captain.”

“Incoming communication Captain,” Mercedes said. 

“On screen.” The image of an Angel appeared on the screen wearing an all white suit smiling. Though he looked human exteriorly Nicole knew that they had abilities to heal emotional wounds by taking them themselves, could read minds in deep personal connections, and read general emotions in a large room and affect those emotions. She also knew they had both reproductive organs developed during a period of war with the revenants that had dwindled their population. 

“Welcome to Angelus,” the man said in a very friendly and calming way. “I am ambassador Julian, the leader of Angelus and Waverly’s father.”

“Holy shit!” Wynonna cried. 

“Earp!” Dolls scolded. 

“It’s okay Commander, I understand Lieutenant Earp’s outburst, in fact she’s the only reason Waverly is the counselor of your ship, she’s been wanting to serve for years but I never let her. With Wynonna there I know my daughter will be safe, right Lieutenant.”

“Yes sir!” Wynonna said standing up at attention. 

“She’s also very excited to meet you, she has very few memories of her time on Earth but what she remembers of you is all good.”

Wynonna smiled bright and hopeful. “Thank you Ambassador.”

“Captain Haught,” Julian said. “Waverly is ready to transport when you are.”

“We are ready here,” Nicole said clicking her comm badge. “Bridge to transporter room 1.”

“Transporter chief here.”

“Ready for transport?”

“Yes Captain.”

“Engage,” Nicole said clicking the connection off then turning back to Ambassador Julian. “We will take care of her Ambassador.”

“I’ll hold you to that Captain, safe journey,” Julian said clicking the connection off. 

“Commander you have the bridge,” Nicole said to Dolls, “Lieutenant Earp, Lieutenant Commander Holliday, accompany me to receive our counselor.”

“Aye Captain.”

...

Waverly always hated transporting. The process involved dematerializing every single particle in your body and rematerializing somewhere else. Any little thing could go wrong. People on Earth trusted technology way too much. On Angelus, technology was used for defense and medical research only, everything else was done manually. Cooking. Cleaning. Building and making things. 

She’s always wanted to join Starfleet. Her only clear memory of Earth was her and Wynonna running around the family barn pretending to be Starfleet officers fighting Revenants with fake phasers made out of sticks and hay. 

It already took four years since she turned 18 to convince her father to let her join Starfleet, she definitely couldn’t voice her fears about using the transporter. She had trained to be a counselor since she was 12, the only ability she didn’t have because of her human half was the ability to heal one’s own body and deep, and making deep enough connections with people to read their minds required a lot more work for her than it did for full Angels. 

Full Angels could make those connections as easy as a simple touch. Waverly always required long term relationship building plus meditation, there wasn’t a single time she could read someone’s mind from a single touch.

“Your mother would be proud.”

Waverly shook out of her thoughts and faced Julian who just walked in. “Father.”

“I’m still against this my beautiful girl,” Julian said pulling Waverly into a tight embrace. 

“I’m 21 years old father, I’ve been training for this my whole life.”

“You know I’m only letting you do this because it was your mother’s dying wish and because Wynonna will be there,” Julian said. “She risked herself to help you escape Earth, I trust her.”

“Thank you Father, I won’t let you down.”

“I know you won’t let me down,” Julian said. “What I want you to do is not die.”

Waverly chuckled. “I’ll try my best.”

“Do you have the stuff your mom wanted you to give Wynonna?” Julian said.

Waverly hugged her bag close to her and said, “I got it.”

“Be careful my beautiful girl,” Julian said giving Waverly a kiss on the forehead. In his mind he added, “a great destiny awaits you aboard this ship.”

“I will Father,” Waverly said aloud. “I know. I don’t know what it is but something or someone amazing awaits me there.”

Julian clicked a button on a nearby console and said, “Angelus transporter room, ready.”

“Purgatory transporter room 1, ready for transport.”

...

Nicole, Wynonna, and Doc stood in a small squadron as a twinkling blue light emerged in the transporter room pad and the new counselor appeared. Nicole trained for years to keep her emotions at bay and become the youngest captain in Starfleet history but that training proved to be useless the moment she saw Waverly Earp for the first time. 

Waverly seemed to have a similar reaction but Nicole chalked it up to nerves. She was gorgeous. Wavy brown hair, tan perfect skin, eyes that anyone could get lost in. She wore the green shirt but her uniform pants were white indicating her counselor status. 

“Waverly?” Wynonna’s voice sounded small and weak. 

Waverly broke eye contact with Nicole for a moment and turned to Wynonna. Nicole didn’t think Waverly could be any more beautiful until she saw the beautiful, heart wrenching, ravishing smile that graced her face when she saw her sister for the first time. 

Wynonna lurched forward then stopped herself. “Captain, May I...”

“Granted,” Nicole said without hesitation.

Wynonna ran onto the transporter pad and hugged Waverly tightly. Waverly immediately laughed and returned the hug happily. 

The laugh of a literal Angel. Nicole thought her knees would give out until Doc nudged her. He gave her a small sympathetic look and quietly whispered to her, “first time meeting an Angel? They have a strong effect. People tend to get infatuated.”

Nicole glanced at him and saw the sympathy and sincerity of his words. “I’ve met dozens of Angels.”

Doc nodded in understanding. “I see.”

Wynonna and Waverly broke their hug in tears and quickly adjusted themselves once they remembered the presence of their captain. “We’ll catch up once we get off duty,” Waverly said. 

Wynonna nodded happily. Doc climbed onto the pad and grabbed Waverly’s luggage. “Lieutenant Commander Holliday, but please call me Doc counselor. I’ll take your things to your quarters, deck 3, room 3.”

“Pleasure Doc,” Waverly said shaking his hand. “Thank you.”

“Welcome aboard Counselor,” Nicole said forcing the nerves out of her voice. “I’m Captain Nicole Haught.”

“Thank you for having me Captain.” Waverly extended her hand and shook Nicole’s. The moment they touched there was a surge. Both women reeled and Waverly was pulled into a memory. 

...

*flashback*

Nicole stood in the center of a ship. She could feel the vibrations of the ship rumbling underneath her feet but the ship wasn’t Starfleet issue. The technology seemed foreign. The walls lined with green electricity and the consoles looked weird. 

Nicole was 15 but she had been studying Starfleet material since she was 5 with her father who was a Starfleet captain and her grandfather who was a Starfleet admiral. She had never in her studies seen anything like this. Next year she would join the Starfleet academy at 16 which is the youngest possible age and only after rigorous testing. 

This was definitely not Starfleet. 

“Welcome.”

Nicole turned around and cried out when she saw the large Revenant standing in front of her. 

“Revenants!”

“Nicole Haught,” the Revenant said licking his lips in a way that made Nicole’s stomach lurch, “daughter of one of the greatest Starfleet captains and granddaughter of an admiral. I’m sure I’ll get a nice amount of money for your rescue.”

“You kidnapped me for ransom?” Nicole said. 

“Bingo,” he said in a harsh whisper.

“Starfleet doesn’t negotiate with criminals!” Nicole said snarling. 

He smirked. “Well my methods usually make them negotiate,” he said. “I’m Captain Bobo de Rey, and unfortunately for you, until your daddy and granddaddy give me what I want you’re gonna have a really really bad time.”

Nicole cried out as two disgusting looking revenants dragged her into another room. They tossed her in and immediately descended upon her. Hands roamed all over her body. Disgusting, grubby hands touched her everywhere: her breasts, her crotch, her butt. Lips and teeth and tongues roamed down her throat and stomach. 

Nicole let out a cry of distress and terror. Tears slid down her cheeks and she screamed when they started tearing at her clothes. 

“Get your filthy disgusting hands off of her.”

The disgusting revenants scattered away from her and Nicole fell to the ground bleeding from various scratches and bites, her shirt ripped open and his pants undone. 

A tall tan woman with a hard face and piecing blue eyes wearing way too much leather walked holding a large phaser gun. Without hesitation she shot both revenants in the chest killing them instantly. 

“Why are you such a party pooper Willa?” Bobo said entering the room with a smirk. 

“That shit doesn’t fly with me Bobo,” Willa said fiercely. “Tie her up, torture her. But you DON’T do that!”

Bobo rolled his eyes and huffed. “Very well. Whatever my queen wants.”

Bobo left the room and closed the door. Willa walked over to a small cubby inside the world and threw a large shirt at Nicole roughly. 

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me,” Willa snapped with a vicious snarl. “I don’t give a shit if they beat you or kill you, but rape is not acceptable.”

Nicole put on the shirt and redid her pants. As Willa handed her a disinfecting wipe and some bandages. 

“You’re Willa Earp, the human traitor,” Nicole said cleaning the scratches and bites with a look of utter disgust. 

“Is that what they call me?” Willa said with a derisive snort. 

“I guess.”

Willa smirked as if pleased by this. 

“What do you want?”

“Money, we need a new ship,” Willa said. 

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because they’ll pay a lot of money for you.”

Nicole shook her head. “No. Why are you going against your own species to help the revenants?”

Willa narrowed her eyes. “Love is a powerful thing Nicole, one day you’ll understand. You’ll find that morals, rules, and obligations don’t fucking matter when you’re in love.”

“Betray your people, for love?”

“You’re a kid what would you know!” Willa snapped. “Bobo is the most important thing in the world to me! Nothing else matters! Not my species, not my sisters, not my father. No one but him!”

Nicole gulped as she looked into her eyes. Though Willa looked beautiful and soft from a distance her eyes showed the deep darkness and craziness inside. 

“They caved!” Bobo cried running into the room excitedly. “Money enough to buy the best ship in the quadrant, we’ll be invincible! And we’ll name it after our leader, Bulshar.”

“Starfleet will find you...” Nicole started.

“Shut up brat!” Willa snapped. 

“It’s time for you to go home,” Bobo said. 

*end flashback*

...

Nicole gasped and released Waverly’s hand. They had both rushed into the memory in an instant and to the eyes of any outsiders they wouldn’t have known anything even happened. 

Nicole saw Waverly’s wide eyes full of empathy and understanding and knew immediately that Waverly had entered her mind. Part of her was angry at the intrusion but the logical part of her told her that this was definitely not an intentional invasion. 

“Wynonna,” Doc said, “Help me carry the stuff.”

“Yes sir,” Wynonna said with a flirtatious smile.

“Permission to leave Captain?” Doc said.

“Granted.”

They both turned and left and Nicole was left alone with the gorgeous counselor. She gulped and decided she didn’t want to address this. Waverly had other ideas however.

“Captain I’m so terribly sorry,” Waverly said stepping forward. “I’m only half Angel, I’ve never been able to delve into someone’s mind by a single touch. I swear I didn’t mean to intrude.”

“It’s alright counselor,” Nicole said with a small smile. “I was thinking about Willa today that’s probably why.”

“My sister,” Waverly said pouting. “She saved you.”

Nicole nodded solemnly her eyes flittering with pain. “Yes, she did. I was probably thinking about it because of Wynonna and you jointing my crew. As Captain I should’ve done better with my emotions.”

“It’s alright Captain, you are human first and foremost, sometimes emotions get the best of us,” Waverly said. “You’re not expected to be perfect.”

Nicole smiled. “You are a very good Counselor, Commander Earp.”

“Waverly is fine, I don’t usually go by the Starfleet titles,” Waverly said smiling.

Nicole thought she could melt again. “L-lets head over to the bridge.”

“Aye Captain,” she said. 

They walked together out of the transporter room to the turbo lift. They walked in silence for a while until Waverly said, “Captain?”

“Yes?”

“If you feel comfortable, may I ease your pain of that memory?”

“What?”

“The pain you felt when those revenants...” Waverly gulped. “Please allow me to remove it from you.”

Nicole shook her head. “That means taking that pain for yourself.”

“For an hour, and then it goes away forever,” Waverly said. “Nothing I can’t handle.”

“I’ve dealt with it for 10 years, I think it’s fine.”

Waverly remained quiet as they entered the turbo lift and Nicole commanded it to take them to the bridge. 

“Computer half turbo lift,” Waverly commanded. “Captain Haught, I know I’m brand new here and you’ve known me for literally less than an hour but you are a Starfleet Captain, we are at war with the revenants and you even have a revenant who is not just one of the members of your crew but one of your senior officers. This kind of pain can impair your judgement in situations involving revenants, logically the best and safest option is for me to take away the pain.”

Waverly took a deep breath then held it as she waited for Nicole’s response. Nicole looked stunned. “Well, Damn,” Nicole said snorting. “You sure you’ve never been a counselor before?”

Waverly blushed and shrugged shyly. Nicole felt her heart leap and Waverly looked at her shocked and confused. Nicole gulped forgetting that Waverly was empathic and could feel her emotions. 

Nicole averted her gaze and in a strict Captain voice said, “very well counselor, proceed.”

Nicole didn’t dare look at her as she tried to calm her emotions. How was this woman doing this to her?

“Relax Captain,” Waverly said softly. 

Nicole glanced at her and saw the empathy. She knew. But she understood.

“After shift report to my quarters for cleansing,” Waverly said in the cutest command voice.

Nicole smiled trying her best not to laugh. “Aye Counselor.”


	2. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a touch of angst, dont worry it gets worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a great response! I didn't know if anyone would like my little geeky story :) Thank you all for reading, I have 6 chapters written so far but I'm not done yet.

Warnings: none

Chapter 2:  
The Mission 

They had patrolled the border of the neutral zone for about three hours. Several starships were patrolling the border watching for activity. The neutral zone was the only area of space that was undisputed and belonged to no one. All planets within the zone were peaceful and neutral. No ships were allowed to enter the zone so Starfleet typically patrolled the border periodically to make sure Revenants didn’t enter the zone. 

The bridge crew was restless and Nicole was trying her best to keep her emotions at bay with Waverly sitting right next to her. She inhaled deeply trying to calm herself and then she smelled the sweetest scent ever. She smelled so good. 

“Captain?” Waverly whispered quietly to her. 

“Yes counselor?”

“It’s lavender,” Waverly said. 

Nicole was sure her face was as red as her hair. 

“Captain,” Mercedes said. “Long range communication coming in from Starfleet Command.”

“On screen,” Nicole said standing up.

Admiral Nedley appeared on the screen. “Captain, hows the crew settling.”

“Admiral,” Nicole said with a smile. “The crew is settling in well. We have our counselor and everything is up and running.”

“Excellent,” Nedley said. “I have a mission for you. There is a high tension situation with two Federation planets. We’ve negotiated peace with them but it looks like they’re trying to war again and we need to avoid it. One of our best negotiators is on route to negotiate to avoid war, in the meantime we need you over there to stop any aggressive action and mediate temporarily.”

“Yes sir!” Nicole said firmly.

“I’ve sent the coordinates, you need to get there as soon as possible.”

“Got it sir,” Dolls said looking at his small computer.

“Good luck,” Nedley said before cutting off communication. 

Nicole clicked her comm badge. “Bridge to Engineering.”

“Bustillos here.”

“Lieutenant is our Warp Drive completely warmed up?”

“Yes Captain, I can get us to top speed Warp 9 right now.”

“How fast will that get us to the Solaris system?”

“20 minutes.”

“Captain,” Mercedes said, “we could do that but it’ll take some maneuvering through an asteroid field.”

“Nothing I can’t handle Captain,” Wynonna said with a confident grin. 

“Holliday, how are our weapons?” Nicole said. 

“We are ready for a battle if it comes to that Captain,” Doc responded. “20 photon torpedoes, and a fully charged phaser bank. Shields at 100% percent efficiency.”

“Captain to all hands,” Nicole said after clicking her combadge. “Red alert, prepare for possible battle, set course to the Solaris system Warp 9.”

She turned to Wynonna then and said, “let’s see those pilot skills.”

Wynonna smirked. “Aye Captain.”

Nicole turned to Waverly and said, “counselor let’s talk in my ready room. Dolls you have the bridge.”

They both said a quick “Aye Captain,” then moved to obey the order.

“Counselor have you...” Nicole said once they entered the ready room right beside the bridge. 

“Waverly, Captain.”

“Hmm.”

“Please call me Waverly.”

Nicole took a deep breath. “Okay. Waverly. Do you have any experience with mediations of this type?”

“Yes,” Waverly said. “I travelled with my father on various missions. I helped mediate the Great War between the Federation and the Klingon Empire.”

Nicole blinked in surprise. “I’m sorry did you say...”

Waverly smiled. “I had to learn Klingon and be very aggressive to convince a warrior race to stop fighting.”

“That war went on for two centuries!”

Waverly grinned with pride and confidence. “I think I can handle this situation.”

Nicole gulped and felt a warmth run through her body. 

Waverly smiled. “I’m very flattered Captain.”

“I’m, I’m s-sorry,” Nicole said embarrassed. 

“It’s okay Captain,” Waverly said stepping forward. “I also think you are very attractive.”

Nicole could actually hear her heart thudding her ears. “T-thank you, but I’m the Captain and I can’t...”

“Hook up with your subordinates,” Waverly said stepping into Nicole’s space. “I know. But rest assured that it’s definitely mutual.”

“I don’t know how appropriate it is that you practically told your Captain you wanna have sex with them.”

Waverly grinned. “Better than feeling it. Also pretty much everyone on this ship wants to sleep with you. You’re really hot.”

“That is just not...” Nicole took a deep breath. “Do they really think that?”

Waverly laughed softly. “They do Captain. Now give me your hand.”

“W-what?”

“To take away your pain.”

“Should you be taking my pain when you’re about to go into mediation?”

“And are you about to go into a possible battle holding baggage that was triggered by the arrival of Wynonna and myself?” Waverly challenged. “I can handle strong emotions Captain. I deal with them constantly because they’re practically impossible to block out.”

“Really?” Nicole said. “You can’t block it out? Doesn’t that take a toll on you?”

Waverly smiled. “We can cleanse our souls periodically and release it all.”

“This mission might have a bit of danger,” Nicole said. “Can you heal physical wounds like full Angels.”

“It’s the only thing I can’t do,” Waverly said. “The most I can do is reduce my pain. So I’ll try my best not to get hurt.”

“Please do,” Nicole said.

“Hand please.”

Waverly took Nicole’s hand gently and closed her eyes. Suddenly Waverly was pulled into the memory. She could feel the rough hands, biting teeth, licking tongues, scratches, tear of clothing. She could feel the absolute terror and disgust. 

“Waverly!”

Waverly gasped and snapped out of the trance. She had tears sliding down her cheeks and felt her heart thundering hard with fear. 

“Are you okay?” Nicole said. 

Waverly released a small sigh and wiped her tears. “I will be. How do you feel?”

Nicole looked thoughtful then her eyes widened in surprise. “It’s gone! Like I know what happened but the memories and feelings associated with it are gone.” 

Waverly smiled slightly and said, “I’m sorry you went through that.”

Nicole looked at her sadly knowing she was feeling those horrible moments.

“Don’t look at me like that, it’ll be gone soon,” Waverly said gripping Nicole’s hand. They both felt that pull again and barely had time to say “Oh no” before they were emerged in a new memory.

...

*flashback*

Waverly and Wynonna shot up out of their beds as Michelle Earp ran into the room with a look of desperation. “Waverly! Honey we have to go!”

Little Waverly only 6 years old looked confused. “What’s going on mom?” Wynonna said standing up from bed.

“No time to explain, I have to get Waverly out of here before you dad finds us,” Michelle said hurriedly picking up Waverly.

“He found out she wasn’t his daughter?”

Michelle looked at Wynonna in surprise. “Y-you know?”

Wynonna shrugged. “Willa and I knew for a while mom. It happened when Willa and I were trying to build the treehouse and then that big storm hit and all our hard work was destroyed. We were so upset we cried for hours until Waverly found us. She was only four and she placed her hands on Willa and me and all of a sudden all the pain went away. It’s like we knew what happened but all the pain was gone. And then Waverly was crying so hard like if she was feeling what we were feeling moments ago. We knew then, that she wasn’t entirely human.”

“Well damn,” Michelle said. “She’s half Angel.”

“Angel! Damn! Go mom!”

“Not now Wynonna, we have to go, Ward just found out and if I don’t get her out of here he will kill her!”

Wynonna’s face turned serious. “What!? No. No. Not babygirl. Let’s go, I know a way to get you out.”

Michelle didn’t know how much trust to put in her 12 year old daughter Waverly found out as she clinged to her mother, but it didn’t seem she had another choice so she followed her. 

She could hear Ward yelling and throwing things around the house and Willa’s sleepy voice asking what was going on as she clung tighter to her mother. She could feel the anger, the hurt, the betrayal and it was too much for her to handle. 

Wynonna led them out a secret entrance that was hidden behind one of the shelves in their shared room and they ended up in a random field. 

Wynonna led them to a well where there was a small shuttle. “I’ve been practicing flying within the atmosphere cause I’m not allowed to leave until I’m 18,” Wynonna explained. “I can get you to the Federation Transporter pad, then you can transport yourself to Angelus or catch a transport flight on a passing cruiser.”

“Wynonna,” Michelle said. “If your father finds out...”

“He won’t,” Wynonna said confidently. “Now get in.”

They clambered inside quickly and Waverly could feel Wynonna’s nerves. She felt nervous every time she flew even though she knew she was a good pilot. 

Wynonna started the shuttle and nervously lifted it up into the air. Waverly reached out and touched Wynonna’s arm taking her nerves away. 

Wynonna gasped as Waverly trembled with nervousness and fear. Wynonna only looked back for a brief moment and said, “thank you,” then with complete confidence zoomed at full speed. 

They arrived to the transporter pad within minutes where they immediately found a cruiser from Angelus that was transporting trade supplies.

Michelle arranged a ride with them. Wynonna couldn’t stop holding Waverly. Tears wouldn’t stop flowing from both of them as they hugged tightly. “Don’t take this pain away from me babygirl,” Wynonna said softly. “I will use this pain to become a badass pilot and then I will go find you and mom again.”

Waverly nodded gently then said, “I love you Nonna.”

“We have to go,” Michelle said solemnly. “Wynonna you need to go, if your dad found out you helped us for some reason you escape. You come right back here and hide out until you’re 18 and then come to Angelus.”

“He won’t find out momma,” Wynonna said confidently. 

“I’m sorry I have to leave you behind, but taking you would be considered kidnapping and we would never be safe,” Michelle said. “I love you so much.”

“I know momma, I understand,” Wynonna said. “I love you.”

Wynonna hugged Michelle tightly both of them crying desperately. Waverly knew that she could take their grief away, but this grief was stemmed out of love and that was a good kind of grief to have. Michelle and Waverly stood together holding hands watching Wynonna scamper away back to her shuttle and disappear into the night.

*end flashback*

...

Waverly broke free with a gasp and Nicole stumbled back stunned. “What the hell is going on?” Waverly breathed leaning over with effort. It’s true she had never delved into the mind of someone with just a touch because of her human side, but no one, not even the most powerful full Angel in the universe, could pull someone else into their own mind. 

“Is that an Angel thing?” Nicole said breathlessly.

“No,” Waverly said, “That’s never happened before.”

“Can you control it?”

Waverly shook her head. “I never know when it’s going to happen.”

“I see,” Nicole said frowning. “That can be dangerous. Going into a trance like this during a battle situation could be deadly.”

“Agreed,” Waverly said. 

“So until we either figure this out or you learn how to control it you should not touch me.”

Waverly gulped. She didn’t like the idea of never touching Nicole again and based on the feelings of sadness and dread Nicole was feeling, it was obviously mutual. Regardless, Waverly cast her head down sadly and said, “Aye Captain.”

...

“Hello?” Waverly said entering sick bay. She had about ten minutes before they arrived in the Solaris system and she couldn’t stand waiting too long to be able to touch Nicole again even if nothing could ever come from it because Captains cannot have relationships with the members of their crew without the most obscene amount of paperwork and still people would disapprove and look down on it. 

Still even if they couldn’t be together Waverly couldn’t stand the idea of never being able to touch her because of this. 

Waverly felt a rush of pure joy and she gasped. With Nicole’s memories rushing through her still it was a nice contrast. “Welcome to sick bay counselor, I’m Lieutenant Commander Jeremy Chetri.”

Waverly smiled realizing that those emotions were coming from Jeremy. “You have very beautiful and pure emotions Doctor.”

Jeremy beamed. “I’m just happy to be here.”

“I can feel that.”

“How can I help you Counselor? You feeling okay?”

“I was hoping you could help me,” Waverly said. “Have you ever heard of half Angels who can delve into other’s feelings from a single touch? Or any angels at all who can bring a non angel into their own memories?”

Jeremy’s face looked confused and fascinated at the same time. “Are you experiencing those symptoms counselor?”

“Waverly, please call me Waverly.”

“Waverly,” Jeremy repeated scanning Waverly with a small gadget that beeped softly. “What symptoms are you having?”

“Well I’ve never been able to delve into someone’s life with one touch without extensive preparations like full Angels can,” Waverly said.

“Very normal,” Jeremy said. “And now there’s someone you can do that with?”

Waverly nodded. 

Jeremy hummed. “Well there are dozens of documented cases of Angel hybrids. The majority of the time this occurs with a romantic partner or potential partner, but it’s been known to happen with family members or close friends.”

“R-romantic partners?” Waverly repeated gulping nervously. 

“Now you said you pulled a non angel into your own life?” Jeremy said moving Waverly to sit down on the examination bed. 

“Yes, the same person.”

Jeremy looked thoughtful. “I read some research about that once. Hmm, let me look.”

Waverly watched him nervously as he went to a console and started typing away. 

“Aha! Here it is!” Jeremy said motioning Waverly to join him at the console. 

“You found it?” Waverly said standing beside him. 

“Only one documented case, but it was a full Angel,” Jeremy said. “21st century Earth.”

“That long ago?” Waverly said. 

“Yes that’s 7 centuries ago,” Jeremy said. “An angel named Cearius was undercover on Earth looking for the famed murderer Bulshar.”

“Bulshar? THE Bulshar?” Waverly said gulping. “The human who sold his soul to the devil then launched into outer space to escape and created the Revenants?”

“Yes the very one,” Jeremy said. 

“I was taught that generations of my family hunted for Bulshar, they were the only ones who knew what he would do,” Waverly said. “It was my grandfather David who finally killed him. So if Cearius...”

“He must have been your ancestor,” Jeremy said. “Hang on let me check that.”

On a different console he typed away and said, “Look at the family line.”

Waverly looked and saw it clearly. Cearius had three sons, one of the sons was the father of Avita who was the mother of David, who was her father Julian’s father. Under Julian’s name she saw her own name and her seven half siblings. 

“Wow your dad had quite a few wives,” Jeremy said. 

“My brothers and sisters are all older than me,” Waverly said. “My mother was the only one he ever loved and stayed with until the day she died.”

Jeremy looked at her sadly. “I’m sorry.”

Waverly nodded her thanks but then changed the subject. “So tell me what happened with my great great great grandfather.”

“He was posing as a human and fell in love with a human man named...” Jeremy scrolled around looking for the name. “Wyatt Earp.”

Waverly’s eyes were wide. “W-Wyatt... oh my god.”

“You know him?” 

“He’s an ancestor of my sisters from my mom’s side,” Waverly said. 

Jeremy looked pensive then it seemed to click. “Wynonna! She’s your sister?”

“Yes,” Waverly said. 

Jeremy typed on the other console then nodded. “Yes Wyatt Earp is Wynonna’s great great great grandfather.”

“We’ve been connected for centuries then,” Waverly said. “Cearius fell in love with Wyatt Earp?”

“Yes, Cearius logged in a memoir that whenever he and Wyatt would shake hands or even pat each other on the shoulder Wyatt, a human, would delve into Cearius’ life.”

“That’s exactly what happens to me,” Waverly said. 

“According to the memoir at first it was only memories of their lives then it started showing deep secrets and fantasies.”

Waverly could have screamed. “F-fantasies?”

Jeremy looked a bit dark. “No one wants that revealed.”

Waverly was slightly reeled by the intensity and darkness of Jeremy’s sexual emotions. “Surprisingly dark there Jeremy?”

Jeremy blushed. “Ahhh, n-no!”

Waverly chuckled. “Does it say anything about how to control it?” 

Jeremy looked at the console and searched. “It says it took him a while to create a method,” Jeremy said his voice still a little cracky from the embarrassment. “Apparently Wyatt was helping him hunt down Bulshar so they had to work together constantly.”

“Does it say what the method is?” Waverly said. 

“Yes,” Jeremy typed away. “I created a Holodeck program with all this knowledge. When you’re ready, you can upload it onto any holodeck, it’s called Waverly one. It has a holographic version of Cearius possessing all his memories and knowledge. He should be able to help you.”

Waverly breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much doctor.”

“Anytime Waverly.”

“Bridge to Counselor Earp.”

Waverly clicked her comm badge to respond. “Yes Captain?”

“We’ve arrived at Solaris,” Nicole said over the intercom, “meet me in transporter room one to meet with the first ambassador.”

“Aye Captain.”

...

“Welcome aboard ambassador,” Nicole said giving the stuffy ambassador a firm handshake. 

Waverly could feel the ambassador’s angry and disgusted emotions. Mediation here would be difficult because it was more than a disagreement, it was hatred. 

“I appreciate the Federation trying to mediate between our planets by sending Starfleet here Captain,” the ambassador said. “But unless you are giving us weapons, we are not resting until we destroy those disgusting Anyarkans.”

Nicole glanced at Waverly who stepped forward and extended her hand. “Welcome aboard Ambassador, I am Counselor Waverly Earp.”

The ambassador shook her hand and Waverly focused. The emotions were clear. Anger. Hate. Revenge. Heartbreak. 

“May I ask you a question?” Waverly said softly. 

“I suppose,” the ambassador said. 

“Who’s the Anyarkan who broke your heart?”

The ambassador looked shocked then his anger plummeted down to despair. Nicole looked at Waverly wide-eyed. 

“It is none of your business counselor!” The ambassador spat out with venom. 

“Bridge to Captain.”

“Captain here, report Holliday?”

Doc responded quickly, “there are seven Anyarkan battle cruisers closing in on our location. They’ve demanded to take the ambassador.”

“Those filthy mongrels!” The ambassador snapped. 

“Dolls,” Nicole said, “go to red alert, shields up. Do not engage! If they attack, disable their weapons and nothing more.”

“Aye Captain.”

“Ambassador,” Nicole said firmly. “Is this all happening because of a failed relationship?”

Waverly felt the ambassador’s emotions fluctuate. Rage. Love. Hate. Pain. So much pain. “It’s more complicated than that,” The ambassador said. 

“Let’s go to the conference room,” Nicole said. “We need to resolve this without violence.”

“Is the Federation hoping to mediate peace with an inexperienced captain and a hybrid angel?” The ambassador snapped rudely. 

“Absolutely not,” Nicole said stepping in front of Waverly defensively. “We are avoiding violence until the professional mediator arrives. But in the meantime we are the only thing stopping the Anyarkans from taking you.”

The ambassador gulped and Waverly felt his dread. “I believe the Anyarkans have a death sentence that is quite painful,” Waverly said. 

The ambassador paled and Waverly felt the dread mix in with panic. “Okay!” He cried. “I fell in love with the wife of the Anyarkan King. We had a secret affair when I would go to their planet with the rest of the ambassadors. When the king found out he launched attacks on several of our colonies. Our king doesn’t know why we’re being attacked, if he found out I would be handed over to the Anyarkan authorities.”

“You would let a vicious war break out,” Nicole said her anger spiking so powerfully it made Waverly gasp. “You would let innocent people die just to save yourself? After you messed with the King’s wife?”

The ambassador felt remorse and guilt. “I don’t want there to be bloodshed! But I-I don’t w-want to die either.”

Nicole was about to respond when Waverly reached forward and touched her arm to stop her. 

...

*flashback*

“H-how could you?” Nicole said with a stuttering gasp. 

A gorgeous dark-skinned woman stood up off the lap of a muscular attractive man with a look of shame on her face. “Nicky...”

She reached forward towards Nicole but Nicole slapped her hands away. “Don’t touch me Shea.” 

“Nicky let me explain...”

“No!” Nicole snapped angry tears streaming down her face. “I gave my life to you Shea. The only thing I’ve wanted my whole life was to become the youngest starship captain in Starfleet, I could’ve done that already! I rejected two command offers and remained here as a Commander, as a first officer, just to be here with you.”

“Nicole...”

“I stayed because I loved you!”

“Please, you don’t understand.”

“I don’t need to understand!” Nicole said. “I gave you my heart, I delayed my dreams.”

“Nicole, we’ve just been distant and...”

“I don’t wanna hear it!” Nicole cried.

“I’m sorry!”

“Duty has always been my priority and I almost changed that for you,” Nicole said. “Hear this Shea, I will delve myself into my work now. I will not rest until I become the youngest captain in Starfleet history. And I never,” Nicole stepped forward right in Shea’s face, “I never, EVER want to see you again.”

*flashback end*  
...

Waverly broke off with a gasp and Nicole stumbled forward slightly. The ambassador backed away in confusion. “Wha—“

“Lets go to the conference room,” Waverly said shaking it off as quickly as possible. “W-we should contact your king as soon as possible.”

The ship shook violently sending them all hurdling to the ground. Nicole clicked her com badge. “Report?”

“They opened fire,” Dolls responded. “We disabled the weapons of four of them but the other three are taking attack formations that look like they might collide into us.”

“A collision course?” Nicole cried. 

“Yes Captain,” Dolls said. “Their weapons did nothing to our shields but a collision course...”

“I’m on my way,” Nicole said. “Counselor please take the ambassador to the conference room and make contact.”

Though she gave her a direct command Nicole didn’t dare look at her. Waverly responded nonetheless, “Aye Captain.”


	3. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle Time, it's really not that gorey but I'll put the warning anyways.

Chapter 3:  
The Battle

Nicole rushed into the bridge and said, “Earp evasive maneuvers!”

Wynonna muttered a quick “Aye” before she zoomed away narrowly dodging an Anyarkan ship. The three ships got into a formation and Wynonna dodged them expertly. Nicole huffed impressed. She was an extremely skilled pilot. 

“The best in all Starfleet,” Dolls muttered scooting over to allow Nicole to take her seat. 

“I can see that,” Nicole said. “Holliday, can you disable their engines?”

“They have a modulating shield frequency on their engines, it’s extremely difficult to pin point their pattern,” Doc said. 

“Gardner can you find an anomaly we can hide in?” Nicole said. “Just in case we can’t disable them.”

Mercedes started clicking away. “Three thousand light years away, class three nebula that should hide us, but only until they chart it.”

Nicole hummed. “That can buy us a few hours, until we figure out their shield harmonics.”

“That should be enough,” Doc said. 

“Great,” Nicole said, “Earp change course to the nebula, Dolls take the bridge, Holliday head down to Engineering and figure this out with Bustillos and Hardy. Gardner you’re with me to the conference room.”

There was only a slight pause where the crew looked at Nicole with pure admiration. Just moments ago they were on the verge of panic and Dolls was at a loss for what to do. Nicole only took a moment to appreciate that then said, “get moving!”

“Aye Captain!”

...

Waverly looked at the angry face of the Dakarian King on the screen then took a deep breath to calm down the absolute panic the ambassador was feeling. 

“Your highness, we are currently avoiding Anyarkan ships on a collision course, we need an answer,” Waverly said. 

The Dakarian King growled. “How could you do this Sario? You put years of peace in danger!”

“They want to kill me your highness!” The ambassador cried. “Please help me!”

“Why should I?” The king responded. “You’ve betrayed us with this act, Starfleet just give them the traitor.” 

“I plead asylum!”

Waverly whirled around in surprise. Asylum obligated Starfleet to protect the asker. The king on the screen snorted his annoyance. “Looks like he’s your problem now, King Dakar out.”

The screen went blank as Nicole and Mercedes entered the room. The ambassador turned to them desperately and cried out, “the king won’t help me, I want Asylum!”

Nicole blinked her surprise. “A-Asylum?”

“As a member of the United Federation of Planets you have to grant me protection!”

“Captain,” Mercedes said. “The prime directive prohibits us from getting involved in the affairs of other planets.”

“But I’m asking for asylum so I can have a fair trial conducted by the Federation and not just executed by King Anyarka cause he’s mad!”

Mercedes opened her mouth to argue but Nicole lifted her hand in the air to stop her. “Very well Ambassador. Counselor, contact King Anyarka and see if he’s willing to call off his attack and agree to a trial held by the Federation.”

“Aye Captain,” Waverly said. 

“Gardner,” Nicole said. “Please take the Ambassador to the brig.”

The ambassador paled. “The b-brig? Like a prisoner?”

“Since you know asylum rules so well,” Nicole said getting up in his face. “Section 76, code 24, paragraph 20 of the United Federation of Planets Handbook: When members are seeking protection from an oppressive force they must be housed in private guarded quarters, but when the member is awaiting trial for a crime of another planet they must be housed in quarters protected by a level 10 force field or the ship’s brig.”

The ambassador blinked in shock and Waverly could have melted. Holy crap she was sexy. 

Nicole smirked. “I choose the brig. Ensign.”

Mercedes stepped forward with an armed phaser in hand and grabbed the ambassador’s arm. “Let’s go.”

The ambassador and Mercedes walked out of the room together leaving Nicole and Waverly alone. 

“King Anyarka here.”

Nicole looked at the screen where the large fat king stared at them almost viciously. “Greetings your highness,” Waverly said. “I am Commander Waverly Earp Counselor of the starship Purgatory.”

“Purgatory!” The king yelled. “You have Sario! Give him to us now or be destroyed.”

“Your majesty Ambassador Sario has requested Asylum,” Waverly said. “He is currently in our brig and we would like to host the trial aboard the ship that’s on route with one high judge from your planet, Dakara, and the Federation Supreme Court.”

“There is no trial here! I want him dead!”

“I understand that...”

“You don’t have a choice! Give him to us or we will take him! Even if that means destroying you!”

The connection cut off and Waverly sighed deeply, “he’s too angry for logic.”

“Okay option 2, let’s disable his warships and then he won’t have a choice,” Nicole said. 

“Good plan,” Waverly said as the room darkened. She looked out the window and saw the purple fog that covered every window. 

“We’re in the nebula,” Nicole said. 

“The crew is nervous,” Waverly said closing her eyes. 

“Our first battle,” Nicole said. “That’s to be expected.”

“More than usual because of this nebula,” Waverly said. “It’s normal for people to fear the dark.”

“Can you calm them down?”

Waverly shook her head. “Not right now. I’m still affected by your emotions aboard the revenant ship. In about 15 minutes they should go away and then I can release calming emotions.”

Nicole looked guilty. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, I offered,” Waverly said. 

“Thank you,” Nicole said. “I’ll, uh, go to Engineering and see how it’s going with the shield harmonics.”

“Captain, about that memory,” Waverly said. “From when you were a Commander...”

“Not worth mentioning,” Nicole said. “Shea was dark mark in my life. I’m over her. I guess the ambassador’s story brought up those feelings.”

“I won’t offer to take those feelings away because you used those feelings to create a positive,” Waverly said. “That kind of pain is good to have.”

“There’s such a thing as good pain?” Nicole said with a small smile. 

“Sure is,” Waverly said stepping towards. “I just wanted to say that she didn’t deserve you.” 

“Oh?”

“The person who is your other half, who is meant to be with you forever will know the things that are important to you and support them even if it means negative consequences for them,” Waverly said. 

The truth of the words hit Nicole hard and suddenly she felt like crying. 

“Don’t despair,” Waverly said reaching out for her. 

Nicole stepped away. Waverly dropped her hand dejected and said, “Dr. Chetri helped me figure out why this is happening and developed a holodeck program to help me control it.”

“Why is it happening?”

Waverly gulped. “It happens between people who have deep strong connections like...uh soulmates.”

Nicole looked into Waverly’s eyes. “Are we...s-soulmates?”

“I don’t know,” Waverly said breathlessly. “But when I see you my heart soars and I just...don’t know.”

“I think I get it,” Nicole said nodding slowly. “I feel the same.”

Waverly locked eyes with Nicole and the tension in the room was absolutely electric. Both women felt the irresistible pull and leaned in towards each other. They invaded each other’s personal space, their bodies just an inch from touching, their lips hovering closely just almost there...

“Engineering to Captain Haught.”

The parted rapidly and Nicole’s cheeks burned. Waverly gulped and backed away from her cautiously. “Captain here.”

“This is Lieutenant Hardy, I believe we’ve found the shield harmonics we need.”

“I’m on my way.”

Nicole only glanced at Waverly for a moment and then turned on her heel and left. 

...

“Lieutenant report,” Nicole said walking up to the buff man in his yellow shirt uniform. 

“The shields modulate at a rate of three frequencies per second,” Champ said. “Lieutenant Bustillos is deciphering the patterns now.”

“Great is Lieutenant Commander Holliday helping her?” 

Champ looked mortified. “Ehhh well no.”

Nicole looked at him inquiringly. “Explain.”

“Uh well you s-see they, uh...”

“We dated,” Rosita said emerging from one of the Engineering rooms. “It didn’t end well at all. We can work well together but we don’t need to be anywhere alone. Doc is working on adjusting our deflector from the console upstairs to change the weapon system to modulate at the same rate.”

“How mature of you,” Nicole said. “But that might’ve been an important detail to disclose to your captain.”

“Yes Captain,” Rosita said. “I apologize.”

“How much longer til we’re ready to go?” Nicole said. 

“Doc?”

From a small alcove in the corner at the top of the spiral stairs Doc called out, “2 hours.”

“But when we need to put it online we’re gonna have to take down our shields,” Rosita said. 

Champ handed Nicole a pad. “According to these specs taking down the shields in this nebula would be fatal to the crew. We will have to get out.”

“Hmm,” Nicole said. “And how long until we have shields and weapons back online?”

“5 minutes tops,” Rosita says.

“More than enough time for major damage or destruction,” Nicole said. 

“Wynonna can evade for that long,” Doc said from the alcove. “She’s a fine pilot. She can avoid getting hit in vital areas.”

“You would know,” Rosita muttered bitterly rolling her eyes. 

Nicole narrowed her eyes and Champ immediately jumped in, “I can assist on the bridge with protective force fields for any hull breeches.”

“Very well,” Nicole said. “Let’s go.”

...

“Has it passed?” Nicole said to Waverly as they sat on the bridge. 

“Yes Captain,” Waverly said smiling. “I sent calming emotions to the crew, spirits are a lot higher and ready for battle.”

Champ Hardy approached them at that moment. “Captain, we are ready to go.”

Waverly noticed that he a high level of infatuation for her and for Nicole equally and it bothered her. She wasn’t sure if it was because Champ liked her or because he liked Nicole. 

“Thank you Lieutenant, join Ensign Gardner in preparing force fields,” Nicole said. 

“Aye Captain,” he said rushing to Merdeces’ console. 

Nicole clicked her badge. “Holliday, Bustillos are you ready?”

“Aye.”

They both responded very quickly after each other and Nicole noticed Wynonna looked tense. She leaned towards Waverly and said, “jealous?”

“Very perceptive Captain,” Waverly said. “Yes.”

“Earp,” Nicole said to Wynonna. “Are you ready to put those piloting skills to the test?”

Wynonna smirked and said, “born ready Captain.”

“Dolls man tactical,” Nicole said. “The moment everything is online, disable their engines and weapons.”

Dolls immediately went to Doc’s console and said, “Aye Captain.”

Nicole sat in her chair beside Waverly and said, “let’s do this.”

Wynonna zoomed fast out of the nebula and the three Anyarkan ships immediately gave chase. “Shields offline!” Mercedes reported. 

“They’re charging phasers!” Dolls called out. 

“Dodge what you can Earp!” Nicole said. “Ready emergency force fields!”

Wynonna maneuvered the ship almost violently and the bridge crew struggled to hold on but the maneuvering was able to dodge the phaser fire from the enemy ships. 

The ship shook violently knocking three members of the crew on the wall hurdling towards the ground. 

“Hull breech deck 6, force field up!” Champ said. 

“Injury reports flowing in,” Mercedes said. She clicked her combadge and said, “medical officers report to sick bay and prepare for wounded!”

“Incoming torpedo!” Dolls cried out. “Wynonna watch it!”

Wynonna yanked the controls hard making the entire ship make a 360 spin. It avoided the fatal torpedo but not the blast of it from when it exploded. 

The ship shook violently, consoles exploded in a spray of sparks, several crew members were sent flying. 

“Mercedes!”

Nicole looked back and saw Mercedes on the ground face bleeding and burned everywhere and Champ laying beside her with an obviously broken leg. 

“She took the blast for me!” Champ cried grunting with effort as he forced himself to stand back up. 

Dolls ran to their side and clicked his combadge, “Bridge to sick bay, heavy casualties on the bridge get ready!”

“Take her I got it,” Nicole said running to Doc’s console. She clicked her combadge, “Bridge to Engineering, we need this NOW!”

“Shields and weapons on in five seconds!” Rosita cried back. “We have heavy casualties here, Doc, I mean Lieutenant Commander Holliday is trying to pull crewmen from below a fallen beam it delayed us.”

Another blast sent Wynonna flying out of her chair and both Dolls and Waverly cried out, “Wynonna!”

“I’m okay!” Wynonna said standing up quickly and returning to her spot. Wynonna’s side was bleeding badly and she had a nasty cut on her forehead. “I’ll bring us around for the triple gun shot Captain.”

Nicole looked surprised. “My trip...how did...”

“It’s what you’re famous for Captain,” Wynonna said. “It’s why I’m honored to serve under you. In a low class shuttle with little defense and basic weapons you took out three revenant Warships with one single shot. Triple gun.”

Nicole smirked and started tapping at the console. “Fly the ship straight up so that they well follow us, then bring it around hard at exactly an 210 degree angle and at impulse speed. One phaser hit will take all three of them out.”

Waverly could have fainted. She was so confident and strong and controlled. 

“Captain,” Champ said through gritted teeth. “I have all the breeches covered, they won’t last long.”

“Good Hardy, now get to sick bay, your leg looks pretty bad,” Nicole said.

“Captain I can help...”

“Lieutenant it’s an order!”

Champ gulped. “Aye Captain.”

Dolls who was carrying an unconscious Mercedes gave Champ a shoulder to lean on then he moved them into the turbolift. 

“Shields are up!” Nicole said. “Earp go!”

“Hang on babygirl!” Wynonna cried yanking the controls hard. Waverly gripped the chair hard as the ship lurched. 

“Turn now!” Nicole said.

Wynnona obeyed. Waverly could feel the adrenaline, fear, and excitement and it was almost too much to handle, she also felt the pain and devastation in other areas of the ship. 

“Firing!” 

Wynonna cheered loudly. “Got em BITCHES!!!” 

“Earp!” Nicole scolded. 

“Sorry Captain,” Wynonna said. 

Waverly stood up suddenly and said, “I have an idea! Captain can we hail King Anyaka again?”

Nicole nodded then walked over to Mercedes’ console and clicked a few buttons. 

“You disabled my ships!” King Anyarka’s face appeared on the main screen red with anger. 

Wynonna smirked with confidence and Waverly took front and center. “And we know your tactics. Right Captain?”

Nicole stepped forward and stood beside Waverly. “We have your exact shield harmonics and if you notice all of your ships are intact except for weapons and engines. We’ve been holding back and you know it.”

“We do not want to resort to violence with one of our allies,” Waverly said calmly and evenly. “You are a valuable member of the Federation and we want to maintain good relationships with you. Will you now concede to a trial held by the Federation?”

King Anyarka yelled loudly in anger then said, “but who will take away my pain and anger? Putting him in a brig for a few years will not take away this hurt that he has caused me!”

“And neither will killing him,” Waverly said. “But I can.”

“What?” King Anyarka snapped. 

“I can take your pain away.”

King Anyarka visibly calmed down but looked suspicious. “What are you? An angel?”

“Yes your majesty,” Waverly said. “If I take this pain from you can you agree to a fair trial and negotiation?”

King Anyarka hesitated. “Alright.”

Waverly turned to Nicole who immediately understood what to do. “We will remain here completing repairs, Counselor Earp and I will meet you at your location in a shuttle.”

Wynonna whirled around in shock. She rushed to Mercedes’ console groaning in pain from her wounds and muted the transmission. 

“Earp what are you doing?” Nicole said firmly. 

“Since Commander Dolls is helping with the injured and no other senior officers outrank me I’m technically the first officer here,” Wynonna said. 

“Well technically...” Waverly started. 

“Official ranks Waverly,” Wynonna said. “Captain as your acting first officer my main job is to protect the Captain. I must strongly recommend that I go with Waverly.”

“You’re injured Wynonna!” Waverly cried. 

“Okay Dolls or Doc then,” Wynonna said. “As a captain you need to stay with the ship.”

“Noted,” Nicole said. “Now unmute the transmission then go to sick bay.”

Wynonna grunted as she moved herself back to the console. “Why was I muted?” King Anyarka snapped. 

“I want to make sure it’s very clear to you,” Nicole said. “We are acting in the capacity of messengers, Purgatory is still fully capable with attacks and defense and the Starship Destiny that has the mediation team is five thousand light years away and they have just as much firepower. Any act of aggression against Counselor Earp or myself will be considered an act of war and will be met with force.”

Anyarka huffed angrily. “Very well Captain, I’ve sent you the coordinates.” 

The transmission cut off and Wynonna whined, “Captain...”

“I heard your objection but this is a mission of diplomacy and that responsibility falls on the Captain.”

“Wynonna go to sick bay please!” Waverly cried. 

“Alright alright.”


	4. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Waverly handle the rage?

Warnings: adult content 

Chapter 4:  
Rage

“Are you sure you can handle this Waverly?” Nicole said as she maneuvered the shuttle to the coordinates. 

It had taken a lot of arguing with Dolls because he insisted even more fiercely than Wynonna that he should go instead of her plus the repairs and various triage centers were incredibly time consuming, so Nicole hadn’t had a moment to ask Waverly. 

“You should relax Captain, you’re really stressed.”

“Well my brand new ship needs about seven hours of repairs and a third of the crew is injured.”

“Any deaths?”

“None thankfully but Ensign Gardner is in bad shape.”

Waverly sighed deeply. “She sacrificed herself for Lieutenant Hardy. His feelings of despair and guilt were pretty suffocating. I trust Dr. Chetri though. I think he will save her.”

“He’s one of the best doctors in Starfleet,” Nicole said. “She’s in good hands.”

“Wynonna’s doing better,” Waverly said. “Nothing a dermal regenerator couldn’t fix. She had a cracked rib, it was repaired easily. She just needs one day of rest.”

“Glad to hear it,” Nicole said. “But you’re changing the subject.”

Waverly hesitated. “It’s hard to explain the process when Angels take in someone else’s rage and anger.”

“Didn’t you take my anger at Shea?” 

Waverly smiled. “That’s different Captain. You didn’t want to murder Shea. It was just plain anger, not...rage.”

“And what happens when you take in rage?” Nicole said. 

“There’s no danger to my life, by the time we return to Purgatory it will have passed,” Waverly said. “But you will have to contain me in a force field.”

“Contain you?”

“In our earliest days Angels were slaves to their hormones and emotions just like humans,” Waverly said. “Rage is a natural basic instinctive emotion and from a young age we learn to manage it and cleanse it because rage can trigger all of them.”

“All of them?”

Waverly nodded. “Every basic natural instinct. Rage. Happiness. Sadness.” Waverly gulped. “L-lust.”

“The force field is not for your safety is it?” Nicole said. 

Waverly shook her head. “It’s for yours.”

...

King Anyarka looked grumpy and angry as Nicole and Waverly were escorted to his chamber. Royal guards surrounded the entire room and a few ambassadors were standing near him. 

“We have received communication from the Starship Destiny,” one of the ambassadors said. “They have everything ready to negotiate and hold the trial for Ambassador Sario.”

“So let’s get this over with so I won’t KILL HIM RIGHT NOW!” King Anyarka bellowed slamming his fist on a table and making the ambassadors scatter away from him in terror. 

Waverly stepped forward but Nicole stopped her. “Thank you for having us your majesty,” Nicole said with a Federation greeting. “Counselor Earp will take your pain shortly but this will take quite a toll on her and I will have to transport us out of here immediately. With your permission of course.”

“Yeah yeah yeah whatever let’s do it!” King Anyarka said annoyed. 

Nicole nodded to Waverly who walked up to King Anyarka and said, “May I have your hand your majesty?”

Several royal guards tensed up and gripped their weapons. Nicole moved her hand to her phaser hanging on her belt but made no further movement. King Anyarka gripped Waverly’s hand roughly and Waverly closed her eyes to focus. 

Rage. Anger. Hate. Pain. Devastation. Loss. Betrayal. Heartbreak. Rage. So much rage.

Waverly gasped loudly and staggered backwards into Nicole’s arms. King Anyarka looked stunned then a smile broke out on his face. “It’s gone! Counselor! You did it!”

“We must go now your highness,” Nicole said. “Thank you for having us.”

“Safe Journey Captain,” King Anyarka said with a worried expression.

Nicole clicked her combadge, “shuttle Shortys, energize.”

Blue light surrounded them and she felt the rush of being dematerialized and materialized again in the center of the shuttle. 

Waverly was panting hard as she crumpled down to her knees. Nicole crouched down in front of her and saw Waverly’s eyes pitch black and sweat sliding down her face. 

“F-force f-field,” Waverly said through gritted teeth. “N-now.”

Nicole moved Waverly to the bench in the back of the shuttle then rushed to the console in the front. There was an electric zap and a small blue field appeared in front of the bench blocking Waverly off from the front. 

Moments later Waverly let out a feral cry of rage and lashed out at the force field only to be hit square on and sent flying back. She hit the force field with closed fists non stop for twenty minutes before she dropped to the floor laughing hysterically. 

Nicole who had been flying the shuttle put the controls on autopilot and went to sit in front of the force field across from Waverly. 

“Are you okay?” Nicole said softly. 

Waverly dark eyes looked her. They looked almost entirely black as if the whites of her eyes had completely disappeared. “A captain sitting on the ground?”

“I’m worried about you Waverly.”

“Then put down this force field,” Waverly cooed seductively sliding her hands into her midsection and lifting her uniform shirt up. “Touch me Nicole.”

Nicole gulped nervously. “You know I can’t.”

“I can feel that you want to,” Waverly said. 

“What I want doesn’t matter,” Nicole said her voice a bit hoarse as Waverly pushed her pants down. 

“Did you know that all angels are intersex?” Waverly said releasing her very ready erection from her underwear. 

Nicole gulped. “I d-did know that.”

“I’m different though,” Waverly said. “I’m not intersex all the time because of my humanity. Human females get menstrual cycles, well I get those cycles but I do not bleed, I just become intersex like regular angels. The rest of the time I’m just a regular human female.”

“You don’t seem to be happy with that.”

Waverly snorted derisively. “On Angelus I was different, always fucking different. Five days out of every month I could be like them. And now I’m here on a Federation Starship with so many different types of species where the fact that I’m different makes me...normal.”

Nicole looked into her eyes. “You’re beautiful.”

Waverly’s eyes cleared up for a moment then she said, “you’re beautiful too Nicole. I want you to touch me, s-so so bad. But you can’t.”

Nicole bit her lip and nodded. “I would never take advantage of you like that.”

Waverly shook her head so viciously Nicole was afraid she would hit the force field. “I know that Nicole,” she breathed. “You can’t because your career is so important to you.”

Nicole’s breath hitched. Her body hummed with arousal and it took effort to keep herself grounded. 

Waverly let out a cry and arched her back high. When she opened her eyes they were pitch black again, the feral snarl returned to her face, and she purred, “You don’t wanna touch me? FINE! Then watch.”

Nicole gulped nervously and shifted uncomfortably. 

Waverly smirked as her hand gripped her exposed cock and stroked it once. “Ooo Captain are you wet?”

Nicole just stared unmoving and quiet. 

“How I wish this hand was yours,” Waverly breathed stoking her cock slowly. “Seven inches. Pretty impressive right?”

Nicole didn’t respond or move at all.

“I wish this was your mouth,” Waverly crooned stroking firmly enough to make a soft slapping sound. “Taking me in all the way. Wet. Warm. Your tongue swirling around my tip.”

Her hand moved faster and Nicole watched quietly as if in a trance. Waverly’s hips angled up and a long cry escaped her throat. Long streams of cum shot out from her cock and landed on her bare thighs. Waverly continued pumping her cock through it all moaning and trembling. 

Nicole watched entranced not even daring to breathe when Waverly collapsed back on the floor panting heavily. Waverly opened her eyes shocked and a bit confused and Nicole immediately knew the rage had gone through her system. 

Nicole remained silent as Waverly got her bearings together and looked down at herself and immediately started crying. 

Nicole brought down the forcefield on a nearby panel and handed Waverly a small towel. 

“Captain,” she said in agony. “I’m so sorry.”

“Not your fault,” Nicole said. “Come on clean yourself up.”

Waverly nodded wordlessly and cleaned up quickly and fixed her clothes as Nicole turned away. Waverly finished up and threw away the towel then sat on the ground facing away. 

“Captain,” Waverly said softly. 

“Waverly,” Nicole interrupted. “Turn around.”

Waverly hesitated and turned around where she saw Nicole kneeling in front of her. “I don’t need empathic powers to know that you must be feeling so much guilt but this wasn’t something you could control.”

“I,” Waverly said between a soft sob. “M-made you...watch.”

Nicole shook her head. “You were locked in a force field. You didn’t make me do anything.”

Waverly sobered for a moment and looked into Nicole’s eyes. The emotions came in like a wave so strong it made her gasp loudly. “Y-you w-wanted to?” She breathed.

Nicole didn’t respond she just touched Waverly’s face gently then leaned in and kissed her lips. 

The kiss became frantic almost instantly. Waverly moaned anxiously and gripped Nicole’s neck fiercely as she slid her tongue into Nicole’s mouth. 

Nicole responded immediately gripping Waverly’s hips and swirling their tongues around. 

...

*flashback*

Waverly threw the vase against the wall shattering instantly. She yelled in anger as tears slid down her eyes. 

“Waverly.”

Waverly turned around panting loudly, eyes pitch black with rage. Julian seemed completely unaffected by the outburst as he stepped forward and gripped Waverly’s shoulders. 

“You need to calm down Waverly,”

Waverly must have been 13 or so. “I’m tired of them making fun of me!”

“Who’s making fun of you?”

“All the other angels at school!” Waverly cried stomping her feet angrily. “I’m different father. I can’t do the stuff normal angels can do. I don’t even have the same equipment!” 

“It’s okay to be different Waverly,” Julian said caressing Waverly’s face. “Why would you want to be the same as anyone else? Michelle was a strong and beautiful woman and what made me fall head over heels for her was the fact that she was different. Take those differences you have from everyone else and use them as a strength. Your differences make you strong. Unique. Beautiful.”

Waverly’s eyes changed to their normal status and a hopeful expression crossed her face. “You think I’m...beautiful?”

Julian smiled and kissed her forehead lovingly. “The most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.”

*flashback end*  
...

Nicole gasped as a Waverly broke the kiss and their connection. 

“Purgatory to Shuttlecraft Shortys, respond please.”

Dolls voice seemed to echo in the small space and Nicole and Waverly were slightly dazed still from the intensity of their kiss and that wayward memory. 

They looked down and saw that Waverly was lying flat on her back with Nicole firmly on top of her.

Nicole hurriedly got off of Waverly and answered the call. “Haught here. Report.”

“Purgatory repairs are complete and the USS Destiny has taken Ambassador Sario and departed to Anyarka,” Dolls said. “We see that you are about five minutes away should we meet you and tractor you in?”

“Yes Dolls please do so,” Nicole said. “How are the injured crewmen? How is Ensign Gardner?”

“Everyone healed, only three have restrictive duties until cleared by Dr. Chetri including Lieutenant Earp,” Dolls said. “Gardner is out of the woods. She will still need several facial reconstruction surgeries so she will be remaining in sick bay for a week.”

“Thank you Commander, good job on your first assignment as acting captain,” Nicole said. “Go ahead and tractor us in.”

“Aye Captain,” Dolls said. “Thank you very much.”

“Captain?”

Nicole tensed and turned to Waverly. Waverly felt her dread and sadness and stopped her before she could say anything.

“I know captain,” she said. “Your focus is your career. You cannot be with a subordinate crew member on your ship. What we did, that kiss, it meant nothing.”

“No,” Nicole said gripping Waverly’s hands. “We cannot be together it’s true and its best if we keep our distance from now on, but get this straight Waverly Earp, that kiss did not mean nothing. It meant everything.” 

...

“First official mission and you end up on bed rest,” Waverly said with a smile snuggling up beside Wynonna on the sofa of her quarters.

Wynonna laughed softly and draped her arm lovingly around her sister’s shoulders. “I’m really glad I finally get to spend some time with you babygirl.”

“You only had to get injured to make it happen,” Waverly said. “The Captain was very nice to give me some time off to spend with you.”

“I’m sure it was Dolls who convinced her,” Wynonna said. “I told him I really wanted to see you.”

Waverly felt a rush of emotions from Wynonna at the mention of his name. Lust. Love. Affection. “You’re in love with Commander Dolls?”

Wynonna snorted her laughter and shook her head. “I still forget you can do that. Yes I do love him. He is one of my husbands.”

Waverly looked at her surprised. “One of?”

Wynonna nodded. “My other husband is Doc.”

Waverly felt the same string of emotions and smiled. “You love him too.”

“He was more complicated though,” Wynonna said. “He was dating the revenant, Rosita.”

Waverly looked stunned.

Wynonna nodded. “Yep. She grew up with Champ Hardy. I do feel bad that I stole her man. I know she hates both of us.”

Waverly sighed. “It’s not safe to have a revenant who holds resentment.”

Wynonna nodded. “Probably.”

“Hardy is not doing too good either,” Waverly said. “And Gardner is worse.”

“Poor Mercedes,” Wynonna said with a heavy sigh. “Jeremy is trying his best but I think her face will never be the same again.”

Waverly nodded. “And Hardy is wallowing in guilt.”

“You have your work cut out for you don’t ya?”

Waverly laughed. “That’s just the beginning. Since I returned from Anyarka I already had twenty crew members who claim to have PTSD.”

Wynonna looked at her bewildered. “Seriously? We’ve only had one battle!”

“Yeah,” Waverly said. “My office hours are completely booked out for the next two weeks.”

“I prefer you there right next to Jeremy then on the bridge,” Wynonna said grabbing Waverly’s hand. “It’s just so dangerous.”

“Anywhere on the ship is dangerous Nonna,” Waverly said with a pout. “If deck 4 was hit directly...”

“I know I know but most enemies aim for the bridge,” Wynonna said. “Anyways I’m glad I got a night in with you before your crazy work schedule begins.”

“Me too,” Waverly said. “When do you go back to work?”

“One more day of rest and then I begin my shift with a mess hall rotation.”

Waverly laughed. “You got punished already Wynonna?”

“I was late for duty.”

Waverly laughed and shook her head in mock disapproval. She reached into her small duffle bag and pulled out a small platform. 

“Is that a holographic projector?” Wynonna said as Waverly placed it on the table. 

“I’ve been waiting for the right moment,” Waverly said nervously. “Um Wynonna...” Waverly paused her eyes filling with tears. 

Wynonna knew before she even said it. “How did mom die?”

“Disease,” Waverly said. “The doctors tried their best but it was too advanced.”

Wynonna felt a wave a grief and tears started sliding down her face. “I figured when I stopped receiving coded transmissions from her.”

“She was sending you messages?”

Wynonna nodded solemnly. “When did she die? I was 18 when the transmissions stopped.”

“Sounds about right,” Waverly said. “I was 12.”

“Is that...” Wynonna bit her lip and pointed to the projector with her head.

“A message for you,” Waverly said. 

“Play it,” Wynonna said.

Waverly looked at Wynonna, crying with her because her grief was so powerful. She had worked with her father for three years to get over her mother’s death so she knew the grief wasn’t her own. 

“Don’t take it away,” Wynonna said softly. “I want to grieve.”

Waverly nodded and sent calming emotions to her. “I never take away grief, it’s important. But I can help to ease the pain.”

Wynonna smiled through the tears. “I feel that. Thank you Waverly.”

“I’ll leave you to your message...”

“No stay with me.”

“Are you sure?”

Wynonna nodded. “Play it.”

Waverly clicked the button and small holographic version of their mother appeared. Wynonna let out a small cry of distress and Waverly continued to send calming emotions. 

“Hi Wynonna,” the holographic Michelle said, “if you’re seeing this then I have left this world. I’m sure Waverly will get it to you somehow. My dear Wynonna everyday without you has been so difficult. I’ve thought about you every single day and I have no doubt that you will be the best pilot in the galaxy. I’m sorry I won’t be there to see it. One day you and Waverly will be reunited and I know you will have the most beautiful relationship. I just took the time to make this for you so you could have something of me, so you could always remember that your mom loves you much and always has. I am proud of you beyond words and there’s nothing in the world I want more than to hug you tightly. I love you Wynonna, always.”

The holograph disappeared and Wynonna started sobbing as Waverly hugged her close. They stayed like that until they fell asleep snuggled close on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to add a little touch of Gooverly in there heh (I thought Gooverly was hot AF, maybe it's just me.) Thank you for reading and thank you for all the kudos and comments.


	5. Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst warning, these next few chapters are gonna hurt a bit

Warnings: slight adult content 

Chapter 5:  
Distance

For months they travelled and worked hard. Waverly would spend 8 hours a day in her office by Jeremy’s, helping crew members through all their issues but only Mercedes, Champ, and Rosita saw her on a daily basis. Then the rest of the 4 hours of her shift she would sit on the bridge beside Nicole and Dolls and tried her best to never touch her, barely talk, or even make eye contact. 

The only exceptions were on specific missions that required guests coming aboard or diffusing a tense situation. Mostly they had been on exploration science missions and everything had been peaceful. 

In the few months since Purgatory’s launch, the crew had become close. Waverly could feel the feelings of love, trust, and friendship throughout the ship. Meanwhile from Nicole all she felt was longing. Feeling her longing was only made worse by feeling her own longing for Nicole. 

Waverly spent many a night furiously rubbing or pumping herself to orgasm with Nicole on her mind. With lust being one of the basic emotions it was too dangerous to be left unchecked, so Waverly was trained long ago to block out other people’s lust. Waverly wasn’t affected by anyone else’s lust on the ship which she was glad for because she knew for a fact Wynonna was absolutely insane with Dolls and Doc. It was just Nicole’s. 

Nicole’s quarters were only two doors down and Waverly could feel everything. She could feel her longing, her lust, her love and Waverly just couldn’t resist it. 

She had been going to the holodeck twice a week and training with the holographic version of Cearius on how to avoid delving into memories with Nicole when a touch occurs. Waverly hadn’t been able to test it of course because she had been extremely careful about touching Nicole even by accident. 

Of course she talked to her father weekly and he knew everything about the connection with Nicole and he had advised that she try to pursue a relationship with another person to see if that would quench the strong feelings for Nicole. Waverly considered it for weeks before she ended up going on a few dates. 

The first date was with a young Ensign named James who was very kind and sweet. Waverly liked his personality but when he kissed her it was like kissing a wall. 

The second date was with a visiting ambassador from a human colony on the outskirts of the galaxy named Dayna. She was definitely a better kisser than James, so much so that Waverly went a bit further. They ended up making out heavily and grinding together on her couch. That was short lived since Dayna was only visiting, and it still paled in comparison with what she felt for Nicole. 

The third and fourth dates were trash. They were immature stupid boys that had her wanting to vomit in mere minutes. She didn’t even finish the date before she was storming off at their blatant stupidity. 

The fifth date was with probably the craziest girl Waverly had ever met and as a counselor she never used that term. Wynonna had warned her but she didn’t listen. 

Her name was Tracy. She was pretty Waverly couldn’t deny: brilliant green eyes, breathtaking smile, killer body. 

She whirled right into a crazy dialogue about an ex girlfriend almost immediately after sitting down together and started shaking with anger within minutes. 

Waverly was just going to call it a night, she really was, but then she saw Nicole sitting in a more private booth of the mess hall eating with Dolls and she was looking at her with pain and longing. Everything was just swirling around her like an out of control tornado and well Tracy was really pretty...

...

“Wynonna!” Waverly cried tapping anxiously on her sister’s door. 

Doc was the one who opened the door shirtless and sleepy. Waverly was used to running into Dolls or Doc or both in Wynonna’s room, so she just pushed into the room past him wide eyed, hair sticking out everywhere, wearing nothing but a standard issued robe. 

“Well hello to you too Counselor,” Doc muttered grumpily. 

Dolls was sitting on the couch in standard issue pajamas and Wynonna was still lying in bed asleep. 

“Wynonna!” Waverly cried throwing a pillow at her face. 

Wynonna snorted. “Huh? What happened?”

“Help me,” Waverly said. “You were right Tracy is crazy.”

“Ensign Tracy Marshall,” Dolls said tapping a pad that was on the table. “Two years of service, science officer, three verbal reprimands, one minor court martial for destroying Federation property belonging to her ex girlfriend.”

“She’s insane,” Doc said sitting beside Dolls and taking the pad from him. “I don’t need her personnel file for that, everyone in the science wing avoids her and I had to break up an argument involving her just last week.”

“Yeah I am quickly figuring this out,” Waverly said. 

“You slept with her didn’t you?” Wynonna said smirking. 

Doc and Dolls were looking at her expectantly and Waverly crumbled. “She’s so...”

“Hot?” Wynonna said standing up from the bed. “Yeah yeah, I’ll get rid of her.”

“Without causing her to destroy my quarters or personal property?” Waverly said. 

“Okay,” Dolls said standing up. “I should do it then.”

“And you gotta do a better job of picking sexual partners babygirl,” Doc said with a friendly smile. 

Wynonna yanked Waverly onto the bed next to her and said, “now tell me everything.” 

...

The one night stand with Tracy ended deflected pretty well by Dolls but from that point on Waverly was a lot more careful about picking her partners. She found that sleeping with random people helped her forget about Nicole for even just a moment. 

Waverly saw and felt her pain though. Every time Nicole would walk into the mess hall and see Waverly on a date with yet another attractive young man or woman. Then worse yet when she started dating Champ Hardy repetitively. None of the other dates had passed one date but Champ did because he understood the deal: sex no strings attached. 

Champ seemed to be perfectly content with the arrangement and he got the job done for her most of the time. She saw him when she wanted to, he never insisted and he was always kind and sweet. It still irked her that he was attracted to Nicole but it turned out that their mutual attraction for the strong fierce captain spurred on their sex session very much. 

After it was over though, every single time whether her partner was Champ or someone else she would feel sick to her stomach and feel like she betrayed the love of her life. Because there was no doubt for Waverly, Nicole was the love of her life. 

...

It hurt her every time. Nicole would walk into the mess hall for lunch and see Waverly sitting with some random crewman or Champ Hardy. Nicole didn’t dislike the young Lieutenant, in fact he did good work and had proved to be a decent person based on how he treated his adoptive sister Rosita and Mercedes after she had sacrificed her face for him. It was only the fact that he was seeing Waverly even if casually that bothered her. 

She had no right though. She couldn’t be with Waverly so how could she possibly ask her to not see anyone she pleased? It was obvious she wasn’t seeing anyone seriously but it was only a matter of time and Nicole just had to be okay with it. 

Everyone usually had the option to switch rotations every year. Most of the lower crewman and junior officers transferred to other ships and new ones would come on to her ship. It was more rare for senior officers but maybe Waverly would grow tired of being around her, feeling her longing and love and never having her and would move to a different ship. 

The thought of never seeing Waverly again made her heart lurch with pain. When did this happen? How did this happen? She swore it would never happen again but it did even bigger and stronger than before. Nicole was head over heels in love with Waverly Earp.

“Captain?”

Nicole shook out of her thoughts and looked up at Dolls who had entered her ready room with several pads. “You have the department reports?”

“Yes,” he said sitting across from her at the desk. “Ready for the weekly status. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine thank you Commander,” she responded grabbing one of the pads and starting to scroll. 

“I’ve been observing you Captain,” Dolls said. “I’ve noticed that though your work has been absolutely flawless that you’ve personally been sad and alone. You look almost...heartbroken.”

“My personal life is not relevant...”

“Captain,” Dolls interrupted gently. “Do you know the greatest captain and first officer duo in all of Starfleet history?”

Nicole snorted. “Easy, Captain Jean Luc Picard and Commander William Riker.”

“Together they were unstoppable,” Dolls said. “And you know why?”

Nicole sighed. “They has a strong personal friendship.”

“Captains and their first officers run ships together, if there’s no trust...”

“They have nothing,” Nicole said softly. 

“We’ve been working together for about five months now and we’ve never had a personal conversation,” Dolls said. “Please Captain, put your trust in me.”

“It’s hard to explain Commander.”

“Start by calling me Xavier,” Dolls paused. “When we’re in private of course.”

Nicole smiled at him and said, “Okay Xavier. I’m having a problem with...” she took in a shaky breath then said, “feelings.”

Dolls cocked an eyebrow. “Feelings? For a crew member?”

Nicole nodded solemnly. “I’m in love with her and she loves me too.”

“I see.”

“But I’m a captain I can’t be doing that.”

“Well you can...” Dolls said.

“But my chances of ever being promoted to Admiral would be...practically nonexistent.”

Dolls leaned forward and said, “I never believed in love until I met Wynonna Earp. I had an idea of how marriage and my future was supposed to be, but love changes all of that. Everything has turned out different than what I thought but I’ve never been happier. When the love is real Nicole, your future changes to adjust to it and creates a better future. I have no doubt that you would be an amazing admiral but if they won’t promote you because of a relationship completely ignoring your merits and your strengths then that’s not a promotion worth having. Success without love is not success at all.”

...

Waverly was just in the aftermath of an orgasm when the ship shook hard nearly knocking her off the bed. 

“Red alert! Battle stations!” Dolls’ voice cried out on the intercom. 

“Shit,” came the mumbled deep voice of Champ from somewhere else in the room. 

Waverly immediately felt his panic and anxiety in addition to the rising panic around the ship. She quickly put on her uniform and fixed her hair. 

“Engineering to Hardy.” 

Champ tripped over the bed while putting on his pants and Waverly laughed. She couldn’t help it. “You goof,” she said. 

Champ gave her a lopsided boyish grin and finished adjusting his uniform clumsily and clicked his combadge, “Hardy here.”

“Champ it’s Rosita,” the response came, “that attack knocked out our deflector, the targeting systems are offline, they’re shooting manually up there and I’m trying to enhance the shields.”

“I’ll take care of it Rosita,” Champ said. 

Waverly had just finished fixing her hair. “I’ll go up to the bridge and calm their nerves,” she said. “Be careful Champ.”

“You know it baby,” Champ said with a wink giving Waverly a kiss. 

He rushed out of the room and Waverly gave herself one more look over before heading up to the bridge. 

...

“More Starfleet ships are on the way!” Mercedes cried. 

“How many Revenant ships are there?” Dolls hollered out hanging on as the ship shook again.

“Shields holding at 90%” Doc said. 

“There are two,” Mercedes said. “High speed cruisers.”

“Earp evasive maneuvers,” Nicole said. 

“Aye Captain.”

“Holliday,” Nicole said. “Can you hit them?”

“With the speed those ships have I can’t hit them without targeting scanners but if we can position them right underneath us I can get them with a photon torpedo spray.”

“Earp...”

“I’m on it Captain!” Wynonna said. 

“I’ll track their positions,” Dolls said tapping on the small pull out computer at his chair. 

“Gardner set the shields to a modulating variance ,” Nicole said. 

“Aye Captain.”

Waverly ran onto the bridge at that moment and took her seat. “Counselor,” Nicole said. “Report.”

“Tensions are high,” Waverly said. “Most people here have never fought revenants before. They are scared.”

“Calm their fears counselor,” Nicole said. “How is Bustillos?”

“Stressed but eager to prove herself as loyal.”

Nicole nodded. “Good.”

“In position!” Dolls said. 

“Fire!” Nicole ordered.

Doc pressed the button and the torpedoes launched. One of the revenant ships was destroyed instantly but the other managed to escape the blast. 

“Boo yah!” Wynonna cried. 

“The other ship is powering weapons!” Dolls warned. 

“They locked on to our shield modulation!” Mercedes said. 

“Vary it!” Nicole said. “Holliday hit that ship somehow!”

Doc started firing rapidly as Wynonna dodged as fast as she could. “Bridge to Engineering, status on shields?” 

“Efficiency up by 20%,” Rosita said. “I’m working on giving you more. Hardy is in the deflector room trying to get you targeting scanners.”

“Bridge to deflector room.”

“Hardy here,” came the response.

“What’s the status on the targeting scanners?” 

“Almost got it Captain,” Champ responded. “I just need...”

BOOM!

The entire ship shook with a force that sent everyone on the bridge hurdling towards the ground. Several consoles exploded and alarms went off like crazy. 

Mercedes immediately ran to her console the moment she could and started reading off the report. “Shields down, no hull breeches, minor injuries on deck 7, 9, 3, and 6, no casualties.”

“That could’ve been much worse,” Dolls said helping Nicole and Waverly stand. “Did they hold back?”

“Captain!” Mercedes cried. “There’s a transport in progress, they’re trying to take someone!”

“Block it!” Nicole said. “Holliday who is it?”

Doc clicked around on his console. “It’s Dr. Chetri! They’re trying to take Jeremy!”

“Gardner don’t let them take him!” Nicole cried. 

“Ahh!” Waverly cried falling to the ground.

“Waverly!” Wynonna cried from her spot as Nicole and Dolls crouched down beside her. 

“He’s scared!” Waverly cried. “Jeremy! He’s crying out for help! Help him!”

“I can’t stop the transport!” Mercedes cried.

“Shoot them Doc!” Dolls cried. “Destroy their transporters!”

“Aye!” Doc cried. 

“Transport complete!” Mercedes cried. 

“Get him back!” Nicole cried. 

“Their shields are back up!” Doc said, “and they’re powering engines.”

Nicole clicked her combadge and said, “Bustillos the revenants took Dr. Chetri, send a tracker! Quickly!”

“Aye Captain!”

“Wynonna follow them,” Dolls said. “Doc take down their shields, Gardner prepare to transport Jeremy back.”

The revenant ship released a torpedo right before if launched into warp speed. “Dodge that torpedo Wynonna!” Dolls said.

“It’s coming too fast!” Wynonna cried. 

“Holliday can you shoot it down?” Nicole said after helping the weakened Waverly sit back down on her chair.

“Not without targeting scanners.”

“Bridge to deflector room,” Nicole said. “Lieutenant Hardy, we need the targeting scanners now a torpedo is coming at us.”

“That last hit fried the whole system,” Champ responded. “I can get it working for one shot if I hold the manual override.”

Nicole’s eyes widened. “No Hardy, if we fire while you’re holding that...”

“I know what will happen Captain but our shields are down,” Champ said. “The torpedo will destroy us and then Dr. Chetri will be gone forever.”

Waverly felt the acceptance of death and she stood up out of her chair. “No! Champ NO!”

“Captain do it now!” Champ said. 

“Targeting scanners online!” Mercedes said.

“Dolls get down there!” Nicole said. 

Dolls immediately ran off the bridge. “Captain,” Waverly pleaded. “Please find another way...”

“I can’t outrun it anymore!” Wynonna cried. “Impact in five seconds!”

“Nicole,” Waverly said tears spilling down her cheek. “He’s a good guy...”

“3 seconds!” Wynonna called out.

Nicole gave Waverly a pained look and she knew what the decision would be. Captains always had to face tough decisions like this, Waverly knew, and she could feel that Nicole felt extreme remorse and self hate. 

“Holliday,” Nicole said softly never breaking eye contact with Waverly. “Fire.”


	6. Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very happy you are enjoying this story, the angst is still pretty strong. I'll give you some relief in the next chapter. But only some :3 Thank you for reading!

Warnings: angst, yeahhh I'm gonna hurt you for a bit but I promise the smut will be worth it 

Chapter 6:  
Trap

“Torpedo destroyed,” Mercedes said with a sigh of relief. 

“The track was successful though,” Wynonna said. “Once repairs are up we should be able to find them easily.”

Nicole wasn’t listening to any of that and Waverly could feel her terror and panic as she desperately clicked her combadge. “Hardy? Lieutenant Hardy!”

Waverly closed her eyes and focused reaching out for him, seeing if his emotions were there amongst that panic and chaos of the ship. Nothing she could feel nothing. She let out a small sob of despair. No. He can’t be...

“Dolls to bridge.”

“Commander,” Nicole said anxiously. “Please tell me...”

“He's barely alive," Dolls said. "The console exploded when he was holding the manual override, he's in bad shape."

Waverly gasped in both horror and relief when she was struck with the guilt of Nicole. So much guilt. 

“Cap...”

She couldn’t say anything more because Rosita marched onto the bridge. “Captain I believe we were betrayed.”

Nicole turned to her shaking off her grief. “What?” 

Rosita handed her a pad. “I had just enhanced the shields, they should not have failed the way they did. These logs show that someone has been communicating with the revenants for weeks, and then moments before the hit someone logged in to a panel in sick bay and brought down the shields.”

Nicole looked at the pad and said, “this has been happening for weeks!”

“You did say it seemed a bit controlled and planned,” Wynonna said. “They must have been trying to kidnap Jeremy.”

Rosita handed Doc the other pad she had. “As the chief security officer this falls under your jurisdiction,” she said. “I already know that as a revenant I am the prime suspect. But I would like to point out that I have a solid alibi for every single time the communication was done and that the real culprit used my code.”

Doc looked stunned. Nicole sighed. “A kidnapped senior officer, a conspiracy and a seriously injured crew member? Could this get worse?”

Rosita whirled around. “Injured?”

Nicole opened her mouth but Waverly stopped her with a gentle touch. She stepped in front of Nicole and tried to stop tears from spilling out but that was enough for Rosita to know.

“No,” Rosita breathed. “It can’t be. No. Not Champ.”

That’s when Nicole remembered that Rosita was Champ’s foster sister. She stepped forward, “I’m sorry. I had to call the command and he was holding the manual override and..."

Rosita shook her head. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"I-I d-don't know," Nicole said.

“I know who did this!” Doc said suddenly. 

There was no time for that now but Waverly still felt the overwhelming despair and fear consuming Rosita’s body. 

“You do?” Nicole said. 

“Lieutenant Constance Clootie,” Doc said handing Nicole a pad. 

“She’s one of the lieutenants in Engineering who challenges my authority often,” Rosita said. 

“I was looking through the evidence and all your alibis,” Doc said. “I have years of experience with this, I’m sure it’s her because she’s the only one who benefits.”

“How So?” Nicole said.

“If Rosita is imprisoned for treason and Champ is disabled or dead, guess who becomes the new chief engineer?”

Nicole was so angry she could’ve broke the pad right away. Wynonna had no such luck containing her anger, “son of a bitch!”

Mercedes ran to them. “Please tell me you have proof!”

Doc shook his head solemnly. “We don’t. This is all conjecture but I’ve never been wrong before.”

Nicole grunted in frustration. “So how do we get it?”

“I think I know a way,” Waverly said. “We had a murderer loose in Angelus once and my dad used this tactic. It’s very specific plan and we all have to be on board.”

Nicole turned to Waverly full of love and trust and said, “just tell us what to do.”

...

Nicole, Rosita, Dolls, and Waverly were standing in sick bay looking over Champ's battered, unconscious body. 

The assistant doctor shook his head. "He's in a coma. I don't know if he has any brain activity and even if we manage to get him back the damage to his spine is so extensive he will likely be a vegetable. Either way, we cannot do this without Dr. Chetri. He's the only one who can deal with a situation so severe, I'm sorry Captain."

He dropped his head in defeat and Rosita broke. She fell to the ground on her knees sobbing hard and Dolls was immediately by her side hugging her. Nicole didn't say anything, she didn't cry or move at all. Instead she bottled it in. Waverly was completely overwhelmed. She was already feeling fear and worry for Champ because she couldn't feel any emotions at all from him and now Rosita's grief and Nicole's guilt. She had to take a step back to take a shuddering breath and lean over . 

Nicole was the only one who noticed. She turned to her apologetically but Waverly didn't want to hear it so she turned and left Sick Bay. 

Nicole glanced back at Dolls who was hugging a sobbing Rosita kneeling on the ground and then at Champ's body. There was blood everywhere. If he even survived this his career would likely be over. She had done this to him. She ruined him. 

Suddenly it felt like she was suffocating and she burst out of Sick Bay in search of Waverly. She found Waverly in her quarters sitting in the fetal position on her couch crying. 

Nicole felt her heart ache. She hated seeing her cry. 

"You know I didn't do this to Lieutenant Hardy on purpose right?"

Waverly lifted her tear stricken eyes to Nicole and said, "Like out of spite because I was dating him?"

Nicole's face contorted in pain and still she refused to cry. "No! I would never..."

"I know Nicole," Waverly said standing up and walking to her slowly. "It hurts so much that Champ is like this but I know that you didn't have another choice."

"I really didn't Waverly," Nicole said shaking her head. "Our shields were down, we were going to be destroyed, and..."

"I know Nicole," Waverly said gripping her hands. "Even Champ wanted you to call the order knowing what it would do to him."

“You liked him a lot didn’t you?” Nicole said softly.

“I cared for him,” Waverly said. “He was a good guy.”

“D-did you...” Nicole hesitated.

Waverly looked up at her when she felt Nicole’s fear. “Did I What?”

“L-love him?”

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s arm gently. “There’s only one I love Captain.”

Nicole looked down at her hands. It had been the first time they had really touched in months and she noticed now that they weren’t pulled into any memories. 

“You’re doing the treatment?” Nicole said. 

Waverly nodded. “I think it’s working.”

Nicole gently pulled her hands away and looked away. "But you're with Champ and all those other people. I know Polygamy is common for Angels..."

"I am not a polygamist," Waverly said. "I was only with them and with Champ because I was trying to get over you."

Nicole looked her right in the eyes. "And how is that working out for you?"

"Not good at all," Waverly said leaning forward into Nicole's body. "I only ever think about you."

"And I only ever think about how much it hurts to see you with other people," Nicole said lowering her head. "But what right do I have to be jealous when I can't even be brave enough to fight for you."

"Nicole..."

Waverly's response was cut short because Nicole was already turning on her heel and leaving the room.  
...

“How could they do this!” Rosita cried kicking over a nearby stool. 

“Do what? Are you okay?” Constance said standing up from her post and walking over to Rosita. 

“They think I did it!” Rosita cried angry tears rolling down her cheeks. “They think I conspired with the revenants just because I’m a revenant! They think I almost killed my own brother!”

“What!” Constance cried. “That can’t be! You were in here the whole time working on the shields, you couldn’t have been the one who did that!”

“Exactly!” Rosita said. “Constance you have to believe me, I’m innocent.”

“I believe you Rosita,” Constance said. 

The doors opened and Doc came in with a group of security officers. “Take Lieutenant Bustillos to the brig.”

“Yes sir,” the men called before roughly grabbing Rosita and dragging her out. 

“No! I’m innocent! I didn’t try to kill my brother! This is discrimination!” Rosita thrashed violently as the officers dragged her out leaving Doc alone with Constance.

“My gosh,” Constance said a fake look of shock on her face. “I can’t believe Rosita would do that to her brother and betray us.”

“I’ve interviewed the entire engineering crew, your my last one,” Doc said. “Rosita is guilty with or without it though, she used her own code.”

“Her own code? That wasn’t very smart.”

“Well we called Captain Hardy, her adoptive father, and he insists she’s innocent and he already cut holes in our evidence because using her code was so obvious it looks like a set up. I’m looking for hard evidence to convict her.”

“If you don’t find the evidence she could walk?” Constance face twitched with anger.

“Maybe your testimony will shed some light,” Doc said. 

“Anything I can do to help.”

“Where were you on Tuesday night?” Doc said. 

“Here in Engineering.”

“And did you see Rosita that day?”

“Yes, she was up there on console 7.”

“And how about Thursday,” Doc said. “Did you see Rosita that day?” 

“No I didn’t,” Constance said. 

“And where were you?”

“It was my day off, I spent the day on the Holodeck.”

“During the attack did you stay in engineering the whole time?” Doc said. 

“Yes of course, I always do.”

“You never went to sick bay?”

“N-no,” Constance said. “Not at all.”

“Where was Rosita?” 

“She was here but she was running around everywhere I couldn’t really keep track of her,” Constance said. “But she seemed very nervous and there long moments when she disappeared.”

Doc nodded at her then said, “thank you Lieutenant Clootie that’s all I needed to know.”

Doc turned away from her and exited the room meeting up with Nicole who was waiting for him. “What do you think?” Nicole said. 

Doc smirked. “We definitely got her."

...

“Counselor,” Constance said looking around the small officer nervously. “Why am I here?”

“I just have a few more questions about Bustillos,” Waverly said with confidence. 

Constance frowned. “But you aren’t a security officer.”

“Why are you so upset Lieutenant?” Waverly said. 

“I’m not! I just, feel like I’m being accused.”

“I just want to clear up a few things on your testimony,” Waverly said. “I’m not accusing you.”

“O-okay.”

“You shouldn’t be nervous,” Waverly said. “Unless you have something to hide.”

“It’s only natural to be nervous Counselor,” she said her eyes flashing in anger. 

“You said you saw Bustillos at console 7 on Tuesday night,” Waverly said. 

“Yes.”

Waverly handed her a pad. “Here are the reports of the entire engineering crew who were working on Tuesday night and they said that Lieutenant Hardy was the acting chief engineer that night, they said Bustillos was off that night.”

“W-well I saw her!” Constance said her emotions flooding with anger and nervousness. “She must have snuck in.”

Waverly turned a screen and showed a picture of Rosita emerging from the holodeck with another crewmen wearing basketball uniforms. “This is where Lieutenant Bustillos was all night. She was not seen or recorded in engineering, yet you said she was there.”

“She is smart!” Constance said. “I saw her there!”

“She’s smart but used her own code?” 

“Her code is the only one that could have clearance for coded messages!”

Waverly sat back and smirked. “I never said anything about coded messages.”

Doc stepped into the room phaser in hand followed by Nicole, Rosita, and Dolls.

Constance growled in anger and slammed her fist on the table. “Damn it! Revenants don’t belong with us! They are the enemy!”

“You practically killed my brother you son of a bitch!" Rosita yelled lunging at her only to be held back by Doc. 

“Lieutenant Clootie you decide your fate now,” Nicole said. “We know you are guilty and your choices are the federal prison in Stanax 4 where you will live among vermin and filth the rest of your days or Starfleet prison where you live in a nice comfortable cell with plenty of food and privacy.”

Constance gulped. “Anything but Stanax 4.”

“Lieutenant Bustillos attached a tracker when the revenants took Dr. Chetri,” Nicole said. “We know exactly where they are. Not something a traitor would do. I need to know know everything: Who you communicated with and why they took Dr. Chetri. You tell me what I need to know, and the transport vessel that just arrived will take you to the Starfleet prison, you don’t, they’ll take you Stanax 4. Make your choice.”

“Captain Bobo del Rey,” Constance spat out without hesitation. “His wife was having a baby and there was complications none of their doctors could fix. Dr. Chetri developed a technique for that exact complication so they needed him to deliver the baby.”

“Bobo has a wife?” Dolls said. “He’s the worst revenant of them all.”

“Willa Earp,” Nicole said. 

Everyone’s eyes turned to her. 

“His wife is Willa Earp.”


	7. Stranded

Warnings: adult content

Chapter 7:  
Stranded 

"I found the ship!" Mercedes announced. "1,000 kilometers off the port bow."

"Red alert," Nicole said standing up. "Scan them."

"Aye Captain," Mercedes said. 

"Holliday, shields up ready weapons."

"Aye Captain."

"Captain, no life signs!" Mercedes said. "The ship is completely empty."

"Where did they go?" Nicole said. 

"There's a planet nearby," Holliday tapping his console. "There seems to be severe storms, can't scan it. Perhaps they went there."

"Why would they do that?" Dolls said pulling his smaller computer and typing away. "The storms are severe, it's extremely dangerous down there. Not the safest place for a delicate medical procedure."

"You're right," Nicole said. "Counselor can you sense anything?" 

Waverly stood up and focused her thoughts. The storms were hard to get through, then she felt it. The overwhelming fear. Grief. Devastation. "Captain I think they're in trouble."

"Gardner scan the ship," Nicole said. "Did they suffer an attack?"

"Captain are you seriously considering trying to rescue revenants?" Wynonna said turning in her chair. 

"No Earp," Nicole said. "I'm seriously considering rescuing our doctor who is down there with them."

Waverly gasped loudly. "He's down there. I can feel him. He's scared."

"It looks like they were hit by some automated ray from the planet," Mercedes said. "It has a transporter signal."

"Something on the planet transported them all down there?" Nicole said. 

"It damaged their ship too Captain," Holliday said. "Their propulsion system was completely destroyed. They were sitting ducks."

"Captain! The ray is firing against us!" Mercedes said. 

"Earp get us out of here!" Nicole said. 

"You don't have to tell me twice," Wynonna said lunging the ship into full speed. 

"It's gaining on us!" Mercedes said. 

"Warp 9 Earp!" Dolls cried. 

"Aye Commander."

The ship lurched so violently everyone had to hold on. "We're almost out of range!" Doc said. "Keep going Wynonna."

"Part of it will hit us!" Mercedes said.

Nicole gripped a nearby bar and called out, "Brace for impact!"

A small edge of the wave slammed into the ship sending it lurching forward. Nicole, Dolls, and Waverly went flying forward at the impact. Dolls landed unceremoniously at Wynonna's feet and Nicole landed flat on her back with Waverly on top of her. 

...

*flashback*

"I hate you!" Nicole yelled throwing a vase at the wall and shattering it instantly. 

She must have been around 20 or so and the man who looked very strikingly similar to Nicole was unaffected by her act of rage. Nicole was in her uniform bearing the rank of Lieutenant and the young man in the same uniform but with a blue shirt wore the rank of Lieutenant Commander. 

He stood up from his chair and stepped close to Nicole, standing only slightly taller. Eyes the same color and intensity, red hair just as vibrant. "I'm sorry Nicole."

"Sorry? That's all you're gonna say? You abandoned the ship! You left them all there to die! You left DAD there to die!"

"Nicole," the man said tears spilling from his eyes with a low grunt. He had obviously been trying very hard to hold it in. "He's the one who told me to leave."

Nicole froze. "W-what?"

The man crumbled down to his knees defeated. "We were losing Nicole. The Romulans had us outnumbered, our ship was in pieces. They were boarding us and slaughtering everyone. Survivors would've been taken to Romulus and they would either be tortured to death or forced into slavery. Our father knew this. He's the one who told me to get as many people as possible, load them into an escape pod and run away."

Nicole looked at him pitifully. "You left them all to die Nicholas."

"That's how this job is!" Nicholas said sobbing hard. "You have live together on a ship for months, years even! Then sacrifice them or risk their lives or fucking leave them to die! All for the greater good."

Nicole fell to her knees in front of him crying hard. "They left daddy's body floating in space Nicholas. You could've fought. You could've made sure he had a more honorable death."

"Or ended up floating with him," Nicholas said looking Nicole right in the eyes. "Sometimes we gotta make the hard decisions Nicole, you'll understand that one day when you're a captain and someone dies or is seriously injured because of an order that you gave...or didn't give."

"Nicholas..." Nicole's voice sounded weak and exhausted. 

"I don't expect you to forgive me," Nicholas said standing up. "I was a bad brother, a bad son, a bad starfleet officer, and a bad person. I brought a large group of people with me and didn't hesitate to leave them behind when they got killed. Only 4 of us got away."

"I don't know what to feel," Nicole said her voice breaking. 

"I sent in my resignation from Starfleet, I am leaving on the next transport."

"Where will you go?" Nicole wanted to be angry. She wanted to be angry but she couldn't. She couldn't be angry because she loved him. He was her only sibling. She loved him. 

"I don't know," Nicholas said. 

She wanted to hug him. She wanted to say goodbye. But she didn't. She just stayed there angry and crying and watched him leave and never come back.

*flashback end*

...

"Waverly!" Doc said lifting Waverly up to her feet. "Captain, are you alright?" He helped her stand. 

"Fine," Nicole said as Doc rushed to the other side to check on Dolls who had been helped up by Wynonna. "Report."

"It went through our shields like nothing," Mercedes said. "Transports are in process. Seven crew members have been transported."

"To the planet?" Dolls said pushing past Wynonna and Doc to his computer. 

"Stop them!" Nicole said. "Don't let anyone else transport out of here."

"I'm trying to match the algorithm it's changing too fast," Mercedes said typing away. 

Doc ran to her console to help. Nicole felt a rush suddenly as a light surrounded her. 

"Captain!" Wynonna cried. 

"Stop the transfer!" Dolls shouted. 

"Nicole!" Waverly screamed running to her and gripping her hand. The flash blinded everyone on the bridge and when they could see again Nicole and Waverly were gone. 

"Waverly!" Wynonna cried running to where they had been. "Babygirl! No!"

"I got the algorithm!" Mercedes said. "Transports have been stopped."

"Get us further away," Dolls said. 

"Xavier I am not leaving my sister down there!" Wynonna snapped. 

"I have no intention of leaving Waverly, our Captain, or any of our crew members down there," Dolls said. "But we won't be of any help to them if we get transported down there with them." 

The bridge was emerged in silence and they all stared at Dolls. "You're the captain now Dolls," Doc said stepping away from Mercedes' console. "Just tell us what to do." 

"Wynonna get us further away and measure the radius of the ray," Dolls said. "Send out warning beacons so other ships can stay away." 

Wynonna smirked at him with a lustful look in her eyes, but only said, "Aye Commander."

"Doc," Dolls continued turning around. "Work on our shields. Find a way to protect anyone from getting transported."

"Aye Commander," he responded. 

"Ensign Gardner," Dolls said. "Go down to engineering and figure out with Lieutenant Bustillos how to transport our people through the storm."

"Aye Commander," she said turning on her heel and walking off the bridge. 

Dolls sighed and sat in the captain chair. "You're doing great Xavier," Wynonna said softly. 

Dolls' face was serious like a stone. "I just hope they last long enough for us to save them."

...

The storm was raging. Waverly woke up in a bush and everything was loud and terrifying. She was already soaked from head to toe and she was lying in a puddle of mud. It took a moment for her vision to clear and then she saw Nicole lying beside her face down unconscious. 

"Nicole!" Waverly cried scrambling up to her knees. She desperately shook Nicole's shoulders until the taller woman snorted awake. 

"W-Waverly," she muttered a bit dazed. 

"Nicole? Are you okay?"

Nicole groaned and sat up. Her head was bleeding on the side of her face. She must have hit it during transport. Waverly watched quietly as Nicole took in their surroundings. 

They were in a thick forest. The bush they had landed in was large and the trees were so tall they couldn't even see the top. There was no visible path at all and the rain pounded on their heads mercilessly. Waverly shivered and Nicole turned her attention to her. "We're on the planet."

"It's definitely not Purgatory," Waverly said. 

"Have you seen of our people? There's supposed to be 7 of them down here," Nicole said. 

"No, but I can feel some of them," Waverly said. "They are alive but very scared."

"Can you find their physical location from just that?"

"No," Waverly said shaking her head. "My father is the only angel who can do that."

"Let's try to find shelter," Nicole said standing up. "Then we can search for our crew."

Waverly stood up and said, "Aye captain."

They walked together through thick branches that only shielded them temporarily from the rain. The forest seemed endless. The fog was too thick to see anything but what was right in front of them. They walked and walked for at least an hour before they took a short break underneath an abnormally large leaf. 

"Everything is wet," Waverly said with a grimace. "My shoes are squeaky."

"We can't give up," Nicole said. "I know it's uncomfortable."

They leaned against the tree side by side without touching. "I'm sorry about the vision," Waverly said softly. "I am getting better at controlling it, but Cearius told me that it's not 100% effective."

"How effective is it?" 

"90%"

"Hmm."

Waverly looked at Nicole sadly. "That was your brother?"

Nicole nodded without speaking. 

"Did you ever see him again after that day?" 

"No," Nicole said dropping her head slightly. "I was so mad at him. He left. He made a decision that cost our dad and so many more people their lives. He could've saved many more lives if he had stayed to fight."

"Sometimes when horrible things happen it's so easy to lay blame on other people or ourselves," Waverly said. "My mother died of lung cancer. She had it for years and I always noticed that she coughed too much and never said anything. For three years after her death I blamed myself. If I had been vocal about the cough maybe she would've gotten help sooner and survived."

"No, that's not your fault," Nicole said looking at her. 

"I know that now," Waverly said looking back at her. "But that was the best thing I could think of to justify my mother's death, because just saying that life can be so unfair and cruel wasn't enough."

"I was thinking a lot about Nicholas because I..." Nicole took in a deep shuddering breath. "The moment came for me like Nicholas said it would where I had to make a decision that could cost someone else's life. Champ Hardy is practically dead because of my decision to fire."

"See how easy it is?" Waverly said. 

"Huh?"

"To assign blame," Waverly said. "You forget the circumstances. It was Constance Clootie who set everything up and rigged it so Champ would be hit. If you hadn't had called that order, the whole ship would've been hit and there would've been a lot more injuries than just his and possibly deaths too."

"But you asked me not to do it," Nicole said. "You cried for him and asked me not to call the order and I did it anyways."

"That's why you're a captain and I'm not," Waverly said turning away from her and facing the vast fog and rain. "I could never make a difficult decision like that. Now that it is done though, I see what the consequences could've been and I know you did the right thing. Even Champ knew you were doing the right thing."

Nicole sighed softly and turned away looking out into the storm with a pensive expression. 

"Maybe it's time you forgive your brother."

Nicole looked at Waverly again. Waverly remained looking out into the distance as she continued talking. "His decision might have seemed cowardly, but your father told him to do that and he tried to take people with him. He saved 4 people when originally there would've been no survivors at all. I have no idea where he could be, but I'm willing to bet that the guilt eats him alive every single day."

"How are you so good?" Nicole said. 

Waverly turned to look at her that time and smiled. "I am a counselor after all."

Nicole stared into her eyes and felt that invisible pull tug at her. She leaned forward slightly and Waverly was right there with her inching closer to her. 

"Captain!" 

Nicole turned abruptly and saw a crewman in a red shirt uniform running towards them. Nicole squinted. "Crewman Jett?" 

Waverly jumped around Nicole and cried out, "Robin! You're okay!" 

"Waverly!" Robin cried happily hugging her. "We didn't know how many people were down here. We set up camp in a cave nearby!"

"We? How many people did you find?" Nicole said. 

"I woke up in a clearing with Crewman Jackson," Robin said. "We found Crewman Foster and Ensign Henry stuck on some rocks, then we saw Lieutenant Parker in the river, he had drowned." Robin paused with a disturbed look on his face. "We found a cave and set up camp there then Ensign Henry as the highest ranking officer sent us to find more people."

"Take us to the cave," Nicole said. "We need to regroup and plan, there are Revenants trapped here too and no way to communicate with the ship."

"Aye Captain," he said firmly though his face looked absolutely terrified. "Follow me please."

They followed Robin through the trees until they came upon a small cave against the rocky wall of a large mountain. They entered and immediately saw commotion. Ensign Henry was desperately doing CPR on a crewman they had just found apparently. 

There was a lot of blood but Nicole recognized the crewman as Crewman Parsons, a fresh out of the academy member of her crew. 

Foster and Jackson were off to the side watching and Lieutenant Vasquez, a security officer, was placing wet towels on the head of a trembling Crewman Davis who was also unconscious. 

"Captain?" Foster said stunned. 

Nicole didn't acknowledge him, instead she ran to Ensign Henry's side and took over the CPR. "Report," Nicole said. 

"Captain," Ensign Henry standing up stiff as a board. "I sent Jett, Foster, and Jackson out to find more crew members, Foster and Jackson came back in with Lieutenant Vasquez carrying in Crewmans Parsons and Davis."

"Lieutenant, what happened to them?" Waverly said crouching down between the two fallen crewmen. 

Lieutenant Vasquez sighed deeply and changed the wet towel again. "I found Crewman Davis first, we walked around together and then she started getting sick, running high fevers, getting delirious. The rain wasn't helping at all. Then I heard screaming and I secured Davis under a tree to go check it out. I found Parsons at the bottom of a cliff buried in a mudslide. I was digging him out when Foster and Jackson found me."

"He's gone," Nicole said. 

Waverly immediately felt her guilt and sadness. The cave suddenly became overwhelming with feelings of grief and panic. 

"First Parker and now Parsons?" Jackson said gripping her hair anxiously. "And we can't communicate with the ship."

"And there's revenants here," Robin said wide eyed. 

"Oh god we're gonna die!" Foster cried. 

"Just remain calm!" Ensign Henry though his face contorted with obvious fear. 

"Stop!" Nicole said standing up tall without showing a single ounce of emotion on her face, though Waverly could feel otherwise. "We need to have a clear head and nerves of steel if we're gonna get out of here. As far as I know only 7 crew members were transported off before Counselor Earp and I were transported, so we should all be together now. I trust Commander Dolls and he will get us out of here, but in the meantime we have to calm down and make a plan."

None of the crew members made a sound or even moved an inch except for Waverly who stood up, closed her eyes and focused on sending out calming emotions. The effect was instantaneous as each crew member visibly relaxed including Nicole. 

"Now sit," Nicole said after giving Waverly a grateful nod. 

"Aye Captain!" They said in unison sitting down. 

"We're gonna end up like Davis unless we get out of these wet uniforms and warm up," Nicole said. "Foster and Jett, there are large leaves there that were very thick that we could use as blankets until our uniforms dry. Henry and Jackson, you two work in the science lab, you know which rocks can catch a spark if we shoot them with our phasers?"

Jackson nodded and Henry, extremely eager, saluted awkwardly and said, "Yes Captain!"

"At ease Ensign," Nicole said. "Lieutenant, did you notice any signs of animal life here?"

"Washed out tracks, some animal sounds here and there," Vasquez said. "They're definitely out there but they're hiding well."

"We need food," Nicole said. "You hunt as a hobby right?"

"I will find something Captain," Vasquez said standing up. "You can count on me."

"Counselor Earp and I will bury Parsons and take care of Davis," Nicole said. "When you return we will create a method of communication amongst ourselves and try to find a way to rescue Dr. Chetri."

Fear started creeping in again but Waverly kept sending calming emotions. "Dismissed," Nicole said and they all moved out of the cave to do their assignments.

...

The leaves were large enough to create a barrier for them all to sleep naked underneath other large leaves without co-mingling the genders, and another barrier for captain privacy though Nicole insisted that she could sleep with all of them, the small make shift crew of three men, Robin, Foster, and Henry, and two women, Jackson and Vasquez created the barrier anyways. 

Davis, though also a woman, was still unconscious and needed to be kept closer to the fire they had created in the center of the cave. It lit up the entire area and filled them with warmth. They set up large boulders right beside the fire to dry off their uniforms and sat around the fire to eat rabbit that Vasquez had been able to hunt. 

They ate in total silence. The crew was exhausted, including Waverly who had spent the entire day sending calming emotions and looked tired. 

The men undressed and went into their area while the women waited in theirs, then the women followed. Nicole was trying her very best not to look at Waverly who was undressing beside her. Jackson and Vasquez finished first and Waverly softly told them that she would sleep beside Davis with her own leaf so they left into their area. 

"You should look at me Nicole," Waverly whispered. "I can feel you want to."

Nicole turned slowly and gulped. Waverly was completely naked and was looking at her with wide eyes. Nicole noticed that this time she was not intersex. Still. Equally beautiful. 

"You're so..." Waverly gulped stepping towards her. "Beautiful."

"So are you," Nicole said stepping into her space and inhaling the intoxicating smell of lavender. She reached out and gently touched Waverly's cheek. 

"This is the prettier form, in human's eyes," Waverly said with a sad smile. "On Angelus it was different cause intersex was the pretty form and I wasn't that for most of the time, so to them this form was ugly."

Nicole looked shocked. "They're insane. You're beautiful, no matter what form you have."

Waverly raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You think...I'm beautiful in both forms?"

"Yes," Nicole said with a genuine smile. "Beautiful no matter what."

Waverly blushed. "No one has ever thought that of me. You know I've never had a sexual experience in my intersex form other than...solo stuff?"

"Really?" Nicole looked intrigued but Waverly knew she felt aroused and curious. 

"Really," Waverly said. "I would go to these underground clubs on Angelus and there would be other Angel Hybrids and non-Angels there and they liked the different and unique which was really this form since Intersex is the norm. And on the ship, well intersex is not the norm and that's what they want so..."

"Hmm," Nicole said stepping close to Waverly so that they were almost touching. "They shouldn't be in Starfleet if they want the norm."

"And what do you want?" Waverly said biting her lip to stop herself from pressing their naked bodies together.

Nicole leaned down so that their lips were inches apart, then breathed out, "You."

The kiss was magnetic. Their lips connecting sent a jolt through their bodies that had them both melting to the ground until Nicole was on the cold floor of the cave and Waverly was on top of her. 

A loud snore from nearby made them jump apart but Waverly didn't want this to end. She grabbed Nicole's hand and yanked her to her feet desperately pushing against her towards the private area that the crew had made.

"I can't anymore," Waverly said in a harsh whisper as they stumbled through the large leaf and emerged in the area behind where there was a small makeshift bed of leaves in the middle. "I can't resist you anymore Nicole. I'm tired. I'm tired of being so near you and never being able to touch you. Of sleeping with random people on the ship just to try to get my mind off you. The only reason I even slept with Champ more than once is because he liked you too and we would talk during our sessions about what we do if it were you and, and oh my God I need to stop fucking talking right now cause I'm babbling and I already said to much and..."

"Shut up," Nicole whispered and then she was kissing her again and slipping her tongue into her mouth. Waverly moaned anxiously and gripped Nicole's shoulders.

Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly's naked torso and pressed their bodies flush together. 

"I want you," Waverly breathed against her lips sliding her hands up Nicole's neck into her red locks releasing it from its ponytail. "I can't wait anymore, please."

"Then be quiet so you don't wake anyone up," Nicole said with a devastatingly sexy smile as she slithered down Waverly's body and laid on her back on the bed of leaves. 

Waverly followed her down and laid beside her so that they laid side by side, facing each other. They stayed looking at each other right in the eyes as Nicole slid a hand down Waverly's body until it reached her destination. 

Waverly let out a shuddering sigh the moment Nicole's fingers slid through her folds. Her own lust and Nicole's lust flowing through her was driving her insane. 

Waverly's own hands were too shaky and sloppy to function so she just gripped Nicole's hips.

Nicole kissed Waverly's throat as she moved her hand down lower and slid two fingers into Waverly, pushing in deep. "Gaaahh fuck!" Waverly breathed biting Nicole's shoulder to try to keep herself from screaming. 

Nicole kissed her lips then and started pumping her fingers in and out hard and deep swallowing Waverly's moans and gasps. The position hurt her wrist but she pushed through going deeper and harder

The kiss became sloppy and Waverly's hips started to grind down. Waverly broke moments later tensing up tightly. Her mouth opened in a silent cry as her body trembled and spasmed out of control. 

Nicole groaned lowly against her throat feeling Waverly's walls pulsing around her fingers. Waverly let out a soft grunt as she collapsed back onto the leaves and started panting, her eyes closed and a goofy smile planted on her face. 

"You didn't last too long," Nicole said kissing her jawline as she slowly slid her fingers out. 

"Uhhh," Waverly moaned softly. "It's hard enough trying to control my own lust without having to control yours too."

"So then you know how much I want you," Nicole said teasingly kissing her cheek up to her ear and biting down seductively. 

Waverly moved so quickly Nicole could only gasp in surprise and pleasure as Waverly pushed her fingers deep inside Nicole and moved her onto her back. She laid on her stomach in between Nicole's legs and started slowly licking up and down Nicole's slit. 

"Mother fu--ohhh Waverly," Nicole cried out but most of it was muffled because of Waverly's free hand covering it. Waverly swirled her tongue around Nicole's clit then flicked it rapidly as she started pumping her fingers in an agonizingly slow pace but still hard and deep enough to make Nicole whimper and arch up aching for more. 

"I've been dreaming of this moment Captain," Waverly breathed laying her cheek against Nicole's sweaty thigh. "The moment when you would finally be mine."

"Then make me yours Waverly," Nicole breathed sliding her hands into Waverly's brown locks and tugged. "Just...fuck me."

Waverly lost it. She wrapped her lips around Nicole's clit, sucked in hard and pumped her fingers hard and fast making sure to cover Nicole's mouth with her other hand. Nicole's cries were muffled as her back arched and her body trembled. Waverly hummed against her as wetness flooded into her mouth filling her tongue with a euphoric taste that was only Nicole's and her fingers became trapped by tightening walls. 

Nicole became limp beneath her and Waverly slowed to a stop. She pulled away and just stared at Nicole, lying there in a bed of leaves, red hair matted against her sweaty face, eyes closed in ecstasy, chest moving up and down from panting, beautiful and perfect naked body exposed only for her in the dim light of the cave. Waverly closed her eyes and committed the image to memory so she would never ever forget it. 

"I love you Waverly."

Waverly opened her eyes and looked right into the gorgeous eyes of Nicole, big and dark with lust. They were standing in the middle of the cave right in front of the sectioned off parts for the men and women and the blazing fire that was right next to Crewman Davis. 

They were both stark naked with Nicole's hand gently on her cheek, which she removed slowly. She felt Nicole's deep sadness before the taller woman had even said anything. "W-we c-can't," she breathed barely audible over the sounds of sleepy breathing and snores of the crew. "I'm your..."

"Captain," Waverly said stepping away trying to keep herself from crying but failing miserably. Nicole reached forward to wipe the tear away then stopped midway and dropped her hand. 

"Good night Waverly," Nicole said turning away from her so militaristic and cold that it felt like a knife to the gut. 

Waverly watched her walk into the private area without pausing or even looking back. She fell to her knees clutching her chest as if it were going to stop the agonizing pain, but it did nothing.

Her sobs were quiet, but Nicole heard them. She cried with her and wished that she was brave enough. 

"I love you too Nicole."

It was a whisper. Maybe Waverly didn't intend for Nicole to hear it but she did. And her heart ached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was mean, I'm sorry but at least there was a liiiiitle bit of relief


	8. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear, that smutty scene in the last chapter was definitely a fantasy, it will be addressed in the next chapter (not this one) as well as Nicole's real reasons for being too scared to be with Waverly. The angst will calm a bit but it will be back. I predict another 5 chapters more after this :) Thank you for reading! I love your comments!

Warnings: Violence, blood and gore, slight adult content

Chapter 8:  
The Rescue

Dolls sighed and laid back on the bed. He wasn't usually one to make noises in bed but goddamn it he was so stressed. 

"That's quite a way to relieve the pressure," Doc said from somewhere else in the room. 

"If you have an update on the shields speak," Dolls said, "If not, fuck off."

Doc hummed. "I do but I can wait. Hi Wynonna."

Wynonna only popped out a hand from under the covers and waved. 

"Ah ah ahhh!" Dolls cried lifting his hips. 

"There you go!" Doc said laughing only to be hit by a pillow in the face.

Dolls collapsed onto the bed with a heavy sigh. Wynonna slid out from under the covers and seductively wiped her mouth walking to Doc. "Want a turn?"

"You know it, but after we rescue our people," Doc said with a grin. 

Wynonna sobered almost instantly. "Right!"

Dolls got out of bed sluggishly and started putting his uniform on. "Report."

"I analyzed the algorithm of the wave and created a shield frequency to match it," Doc said. "I sent three shuttles out with containers and the shields protected them. Then I flew out there myself. I got hit by the ray seven times and the shields held."

"You tested a shield without telling me?" Dolls said turning to him angrily. 

"What the fuck!" Wynonna cried slapping Doc's arm hard. "You could've been transported!"

"But the shields worked," Doc said with a shrug. 

"But what if they hadn't?" Dolls said walking to him. "It was risky!"

"I know," Doc said. "Punish me as you wish, but right now the shields work and we need to refocus on finding a way to transport them back."

Dolls scoffed and finished putting on his shirt. "I'll go to engineering and check on that. I think I'll let Wynonna handle your...punishment." 

He left the room before Doc could even respond and the moment the door closed Wynonna drop kicked his leg making him fall down to his knees. She yanked his hair hard and said, "Time for your punishment."

...

"Twenty revenants," Lieutenant Vasquez said crouching into the circle and throwing aside the leaf raincoat that they had made for each of them. "They made a tent of leaves, the human traitor and Dr. Chetri were in there."

"Lieutenant her name is Willa," Waverly snapped with an uncharacteristic snarl. "I know she's traitor but she's still my sister."

"I apologize Counselor," Vasquez immediately. 

Nicole just looked at Waverly knowing that she was upset after their incident the night before but she must also be exhausted from keeping the calming emotions flowing consistently to their small crew of mostly inexperienced crewmen.

"I mapped the perimeter," Vasquez said. "I believe we can go around..."

A fierce yell rang out loudly it pierced through the sound of severe rain and thunder. It was the cry of despair of a man and it immediately made Waverly fall over to the ground in agony. 

"Waverly!" Nicole said running to her side. 

"He's mad!" Waverly cried slamming her hands on the ground from the intensity of the emotions. "He's so angry! He's gonna kill them all! He's gonna kill them all!"

"Dr. Chetri," Nicole whispered. "Recon is over," she said standing up. "Arm yourselves with phasers, Vasquez and Henry let's go around the back and retrieve Dr. Chetri quickly. Jett, Foster, Jackson, and Davis, with the supplies we found this morning start building the beacon and connecting it to the combadge signals. Boost it as high as you can. If Commander Dolls is doing his part they should be able to read the signals of all our combadges and get us out of here all at once."

"Then can't they beam Dr. Chetri out without us having to go get him?" Ensign Henry said gulping. 

"It's very likely the revenants destroyed his combadge," Nicole said. "Plus if Counselor Earp is right about those emotions, he might be dead before Purgatory even gets here."

"Don't be afraid William," Waverly said standing up and gently touching Ensign Henry's arm. "I know you are a science officer and this is your first mission and this is scary for you but Captain Haught is so great and you need to put your trust in her."

Ensign Henry visibly calmed down and smiled at her. "Thank you Counselor." Nicole immediately knew that Waverly had taken his fear away from him but there was no time to address that. 

"Let's go," Nicole said grabbing her phaser from her boot.

"Aye Captain!"

"Waverly stay here where it's safe," Nicole said. 

"Be careful Nicole," Waverly said softly touching Nicole's hand then watching her run into the storm with the small crew. 

...

"I strengthened the transporters to full power and even enhanced the targeting scanners," Rosita said pacing the conference room anxiously. "That's as good as they're going to get Commander, I'm sorry."

"We really did try everything," Mercedes added handing Dolls a pad. "The only way to make it work is if we set a beacon on the planet that connects to our combadges, then we can pull them all out at the same time."

Dolls hummed and stood up. "Captain Haught would know that."

"Indeed she would," Doc concurred from his seat across the table. 

"So we should stay near the planet and wait for the signal," Dolls said. "Then beam them out right away."

"That's assuming they're alive," Wynonna said jumping out of her chair in agitation. "Or that they even found anything on that shitty planet that could work to set up a beacon."

"Captain Haught grew up in the wilderness with her grandfather," Dolls said. "She knows how to make use of natural resources."

"And if she died?" Wynonna said. 

"I doubt the captain is dead," Doc said. "She's resilient, a fighter. It's the others I'm worried about."

"Waverly," Wynonna said anxiously. "Let me take a shuttle down there Xavier. I'll take Rosita with me. We will use the shielding and land and then build the beacon."

"Wynonna we don't know what the conditions are down there," Dolls said. "We don't even know where the revenants are or how many of them there are."

"We'll take the risk," Wynonna said leaning over the table. Rosita leaned over the other side nodding in agreement. "We can't continue to leave them down there on the off chance that they will build the beacon we need them to!"

"I agree Commander," Rosita said face set in determination. "Earp is a great pilot who can navigate those storms and I can build that beacon in 5 minutes tops!" 

"This is not about whether you're capable of doing this or not," Dolls said. "This is about trusting our captain."

"I absolutely trust her," Wynonna countered. "But if she's dead..."

"Maybe," Mercedes interjected standing up. "We can focus on communication. The communication signals are stronger than the transporters, we should be able to communicate with them and tell them about the beacon. Then we would know who's alive or not and be on the same page."

"Excellent idea Ensign Gardner," Doc said. 

"But that could take hours," Rosita said. "They can be dead by then."

"That's quite enough," Doc said standing up. "Commander, you are the acting captain. What do you want to do?"

Dolls looked thoughtful for a minute then said, "Turn on the shields. Bring us to an orbit around the planet. Ensign Gardner you have 1 hour to establish communication if not Lieutenant Earp and Lieutenant Bustillos will go down there on a shuttle. Lieutenant Commander Holliday, make sure Shortys is ready and arm them with phasers. If they run into revenants they have to be ready."

Without another word they all said, "aye Commander" and left the conference room to work.

...

The revenant camp was destroyed. The anger Waverly had described turned into a revenant hurricane. Several revenants were on the ground dead or injured and above them stood a bloody and angry Bobo del Rey. 

Nicole pointed to a tree in the back where Jeremy was hiding terrified on a low hanging branch. She motioned to Vasquez and Henry to remain low and quiet and them led them slowly towards Jeremy. 

"Which one of you did it?" Bobo yelled ferociously kicking another revenant in the face. "Which one of you helped her?"

None of the other revenants talked or even moved, they just remained there frozen in terror. "I guard her all the time but somehow she managed to have a baby that's not a revenant? So who helped her? Who helped her see the man she was cheating on me with? HUH!?"

Bobo grabbed a nearby revenant and bit into his neck like a tiger. He growled and yanked hard with his jagged teeth until the revenant started screaming in agony. Bobo didn't stop until he tore the skin completely off and the revenant bled to death on the ground making horrible choking sounds. 

Jeremy let out a cry of despair and shrunk further into the tree. Nicole gripped Henry and Vasquez' arms tightly to keep the calm at the sight of something so gruesome. 

"Who helped her escape just now with the baby?" Bobo said smiling a creepy bloody smile that made all the other revenants whimper and cower in fear. "I will kill all of you until I find the one!"

Nicole reached Jeremy and let herself be seen by him so she wouldn't startle him and keep him quiet. Jeremy tensed up but said nothing as he slowly climbed off the tree and snuck towards the captain and two other officers. 

"Where do you think you're going Doctor?" Bobo said marching towards him like a wild animal. 

Nicole, Vasquez, and Henry hid behind large boulders and readied their phasers. 

"N-nowhere," Jeremy squeaked as Bobo rounded on him towering a whole foot taller than him. "I'm just so scared and I didn't wanna pee my pants."

"Starfleet doesn't even have decent doctors," Bobo growled getting right in Jeremy's face making the shorter man whimper in terror. "You would've done Willa a mercy if you killed the baby."

"I d-don't kill," Jeremy cried tears flowing freely down his face. "I'm a doctor."

"Like I said," he said leaning close to Jeremy's face. "No. Decent. Doctors."

He licked the side of Jeremy's face from cheek to temple then whispered, "Go pee then."

Jeremy ran away from him like a bat out of hell and Bobo turned, an evil grin on his face. "You will all die for even protecting the identity of the person who was helping Willa have another man's baby! But I will spare you if you bring Willa and the baby to me, alive. I wanna be the one who kills them."

"Captain," Jeremy whispered crying and hugging Nicole tightly. 

"No time Dr. Chetri," Nicole whispered back urgently. "We have to go now."

The four of them snuck away from the revenant camp far enough away to break into a full on run. Nicole trailed behind her subordinates as a captain should, but she tried to push them to go faster because she urgently needed to make sure that Waverly was okay. 

...

Waverly could hear the crewmen working on the beacon a bit further away from the cave in a large clearing where the signal would boost greatly. It comforted her. She didn't enjoy being alone at all and the worry about Nicole being over there at the revenant camp made her insides crawl with absolute terror. 

Someone ran into the cave and Waverly was on her feet in an instant with a phaser in hand. Not that she had ever or was even capable of shooting someone. 

The person froze then pulled of her large cloak to reveal her face and a small baby in her arms. Waverly immediately recognized her from Nicole's memory. It was Willa. Her sister. 

"Please don't shoot I have a baby," Willa said. 

"Willa Earp," Waverly said never lowering the weapon. 

Willa sighed. "I was hoping you'd be the one starfleet trash that wouldn't recognize me."

"I don't recognize you because I'm in starfleet," Waverly said. "I know you because you're my sister, though I don't have many memories about you."

Willa froze and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Sister? You aren't Wynonna."

Waverly scoffed. "You never did like me, even when your treehouse fell and I took your pain away."

Willa's face changed into surprise and she stepped forward cautiously looking at her face as if she had something on it. Waverly kept her grip tight on the phaser and allowed the observation. 

"Waverly?" Willa's voice was a bit meek. 

"Yes," Waverly said. "It's me."

From a distance they could hear the hollers and cries of revenants and Willa desperately ran to Waverly's side. "They're coming after me Waverly," Willa said. "The baby is not Bobo's, it's not even revenant at all. He wants to kill him."

"Straight to business huh?" Waverly said scoffing her annoyance. "Not even a 'wow Waverly you've gotten really pretty. How has your life been?"

"They're trying to kill my son Waverly!" Willa snapped baring her teeth like a wolf. 

Waverly lowered her phaser then and said, "that's my nephew."

Willa looked at her a bit calmer thanks to Waverly's efforts, and the barest hint of a smile touched her lips but only briefly before it turned back into a dark scowl. "I suppose he is."

"What's his name?"

"Wyatt," Willa said. 

"Like your great great great grandfather," Waverly said. 

"But not yours," Willa spat with a nasty snarl. 

"I can help you Willa."

Willa looked at her darkly. "Why the fuck would you do that?"

"Cause you're my sister," Waverly said. "We are building a beacon, our ship can transport us all out of here."

"Hah! Transported onto a starfleet ship?" Willa said growling. "What so they can toss me in Stanax 4 for the rest of my life? Or maybe they'll go back to their antiquated ways and just execute me."

"Willa you have no other way to get off this planet," Waverly said. "Bobo will kill you and your baby. I know, cause I can feel him. He totally consumed with rage."

Willa stared at her. "I always knew you were a freak, but what kinda freak are you exactly?"

"My father is an Angel," Waverly said. 

"Of course he is," Willa said rolling her eyes sarcastically. 

"Let me help you Willa," Waverly said. "If you stay you'll be killed."

"I would rather die than be on a starfleet ship," Willa said with a snarl. "Plus Bobo would never kill me. He would just kill..." Willa trailed off cradling the sleeping baby close to her chest. 

Waverly felt her despair. She loved her baby. "Then let me take Wyatt."

Willa looked at her stunned.

"I'll take him to Angelus," Waverly said. "My father will raise him as a grandson just for being my nephew. Their defenses are the best in the quadrant and no revenant would dare go near Angelus."

"Why?" Willa said looking Waverly right in the eyes. It was hard to navigate through Willa's conflicting emotions but Waverly focused digging under all the anger, jealousy and hate until she finally found it. Affection. Love. 

There was a small part of her, maybe even tiny, that actually loved her. 

"If it had been you," Waverly said. "Who had been in the room when mom took me and escaped from Ward Earp, would you have helped me escape like Wynonna did?"

Willa looked thoughtful for a moment them shook her head. "Never. I would've never gotten on a stolen shuttle and flew you to a transportation only a maniac like Wynonna would've done that. But..."

She paused unsure of whether to continue or not. 

Waverly sent calming emotions to make her feel safe so that she would be honest for once. So Willa answered honestly, "I would've shown you the secret tunnel in the barn and helped you escape through there."

Waverly felt that the words were honest and sincere. She had always wondered that about Willa. "Regardless of what you feel for me," Waverly said. "Even though you mostly feel jealousy and anger towards me, I know there's a little bit of love. But even if you didn't feel anything at all, even if you would've helped Ward Earp kill me yourself, this baby is innocent. He's sweet little boy who has no fault in all of this."

"Ward Earp was a piece of trash," Willa said. "It was always me and Wynonna that were beaten in the barn. I hated him more than anything."

"Good to know you hated someone more than me," Waverly said reaching out for the baby. 

Willa hesitated but then gently moved the sleeping baby into Waverly's arms. He was a beautiful boy wrapped up in a leaf, with light blonde hair and rosy cheeks. 

Willa started crying as she caressed the baby's head. "I d-don't know how to feel love. But I know I love him."

Waverly looked into her sister's eyes and both saw and felt the sincerity of her words. 

"I'll go to the river and tell Bobo I regretted so much what I did that I threw the baby in with rocks packed in the leaf."

Waverly stood up with her holding the baby close. "Maybe one day you can see Wyatt again."

"That wouldn't be good for him," Willa said. "He's going to be raised by the person who raised you, he doesn't need bad people like me in his life. I want him to turn out just like you."

Waverly smiled. She focused her thoughts again. The affection and gratitude were prominent in Willa's feelings. "I think you do know how to love Willa, you're just afraid to."

Willa didn't say another word after that. She just leaned over and kissed baby Wyatt Earp gently on the forehead, then reached out to touch Waverly's cheek and kissed her softly on the other cheek. She whispered a soft, "thank you," into her ear then turned around and ran out of the cave into the raging storm. 

Only a few minutes later Robin entered with the other crewmen announcing that the beacon was done. They couldn't even comment on the baby before a light surrounded them and Purgatory was beaming them up. 

Waverly felt the hard rush of being transported that she always hated and the next thing she knew she was on the transporter pad aboard Purgatory beside the crewmen holding the baby close to her chest. Nicole, Vasquez, Henry, and Jeremy were on the other side of the pad soaking wet and full of mud. Jeremy didn't have his combadge so it looked like Ensign Henry literally jumped on his back to get him to transport. 

"Captain."

Waverly looked forward and saw Dolls and Wynonna standing in front of them. Wynonna was staring wide eyed at the baby. 

"You took the baby!?" Jeremy screeched pushing Henry off of him almost violently. "Bobo del Rey wants to kill that baby!" 

"How did you get the baby?" Nicole said standing up and walking to her. 

Even covered in mud that woman looked goddamn sexy and Waverly had to avert her gaze with a gulp. "Willa came to hide in the cave," Waverly said. "I felt her panic. It was the same feelings that my mom had when she was trying to save me from Ward Earp."

"So you took the baby?" Nicole said crouching down beside her and looking at the baby more closely. 

"Estranged or not, Willa is still my sister and this baby is still my nephew," Waverly said. "So I pulled a Wynonna and saved him."

Wynonna crouched down on the transporter pad crying and gently took the baby. "Oh my gosh, he's gorgeous! Our nephew!"

"Willa will tell Bobo that she threw him in the river out of regret," Waverly said. "But I don't know if he will believe that, so we need to take him to Angelus. The revenants won't dare go near there."

"Nor could they if they tried," Nicole said standing up. "Dolls, get us there warp 9."

"Aye captain," he said turning away and leaving right away. 

"He's my nephew so my father will raise him as his grandson," Waverly said to Wynonna who was still crying. 

"What's his name?"

"Wyatt."

Wynonna let out a small little laugh. "Wyatt Earp. He's perfect."

"We had a hard journey," Nicole said. "Let's all get some rest. Off duty for three days."

Neither the crewmen nor Vasquez, Henry, or Jeremy complained about the command.

As they left Nicole stopped Jeremy and said, "I do want you to have your days off but during the attack Lieutenant Champ Hardy was injured severely by the manual override console."

Jeremy nodded in understanding. "My days off can wait, I will do my best to save him Captain."


	9. The Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm before the storm

Warnings: slight adult content

Chapter 9:  
The Waiting Game

Nicole sat in the tub, naked, letting the warm water soak her body. She was a shower type of person but these past two days on the planet were brutal and she thought a bath would be the best option. She only had a small light on the mirror on keeping the room dim as if only lit by candlelight. 

"We should probably talk about what happened." 

Nicole jumped splashing water all over the place. "Waverly! What are you doing here?"

"We are off duty for three days," Waverly said sitting on the edge of the tub and looking at the wall so she wouldn't stare at Nicole's naked body. "So right now we aren't Captain and Counselor, we are Nicole and Waverly, and we need to talk about the fact that we had sex. It might've been a fantasy but I felt everything and I know you did too."

Nicole sighed and leaned back in the tub not knowing what to say. She could submerge herself in the water and maybe Waverly would just leave. 

"I felt everything Nicole," Waverly said in a soft whisper. "I don't care if it didn't really happen, it was real to me. I can still feel it Nicole: each touch, every kiss. It still hums in my body and I feel like I'm on fire. I still feel our naked bodies pressed together, your fingers inside me, the taste of you on my tongue..."

"I do too."

Waverly looked at her then. "Be brave enough to fight for me Nicole. I would leave everything, do anything for you. Why are you scared to love me?" 

Nicole let out a shuddering sigh and she dropped her face into her hands crying. "I just...I can't. I'm sorry Waverly, I c-can't."

Waverly grabbed the small loofa beside her, lathered it with soap and gently started rubbing it across Nicole's naked back. "Love is patient Nicole," Waverly said. "It's not easy to be brave, to face the world head on and not give a damn what they think about you. If it takes you a month or twenty years I don't care, I will wait for you always."

Nicole turned to her, eyes red and tears streaked down her cheek. "You shouldn't have to wait, you can do better."

"There is no one better," Waverly grabbing the small cup on the other side of the tub and gently pouring water over Nicole's head. "The one I love is you."

Nicole looked at her when she felt her stand. She watched as Waverly took off her clothes until she was naked in front of her. "How do you know this isn't a fantasy like last time?" Nicole said entranced by Waverly's gorgeous body lit up by the dim lighting of her private bathroom. 

Waverly walked towards her slowly and said, "I talked to Cearius about that before I came here. He said there was a way to put a specific object into the fantasies that would be a sure fire way of knowing it's a fantasy."

"And what did you pick?"

"A mini figurine of my father," Waverly said with a small laugh. "That will put out any flame."

"I'm sure," Nicole said with a stiff laugh. 

Waverly laughed with her and slowly stepped into the tub so that she was behind Nicole. Nicole watched Waverly over her shoulder letting her laughter die down with a nervous gulp. 

Waverly sat directly behind her, spread her legs, and gently pulled Nicole back so she was lying against her chest. 

...

*flashback*

Nicole gulped nervously as the tall woman with the hard face glared at her from across the table. "This is not how ladies are supposed to act."

Nicole looked pale. "I'm sorry mother."

The woman upturned her chin. "I know we aren't the closest, I am a woman of high society and the fling I had with your father deterred me from my purpose. But many years have passed now and perhaps I should become more involved in you and your brother's lives."

"I was accepted into the academy," Nicole said. "I will be moving in two weeks from now. So you don't really have to deal with me."

Her mother scowled, her burgundy painted lips tightening into a tight pucker. "Starfleet. That's a man's job. This is your father's fault, that scoundrel."

Nicole sighed. "I don't know why you're trying to get close to me now when you've never been in my life at all. It's like you're from a different century. Things are not like that anymore mother, favoring men."

Nicole's mother leaned forward. "That's where you're wrong. You'll come to learn this when you join Starfleet. You will have to work twice as hard as a man to accomplish the same things! And every little thing that you do or say will be picked apart because they're just waiting for you to mess up to say 'see? A woman can't do this!' If you have big goals and ambitions that you have to sacrifice the things that a man never has to. Freedom. Love. Family. Hobbies. Home. It's better to just stick to our roles Nicole, we can live our lives happier that way."

*end flashback*

...

Nicole looked at Waverly. "You went into my memory on purpose?"

"I'm getting better at this," Waverly said. "I just needed to know why." 

"She was right Waverly," Nicole said softly as Waverly slowly washed her chest, abs, and legs. "The moment I joined the academy I saw it. We're more advanced than before but still women had to do more to prove themselves. And once I became an officer I realized that it was true. They were watching me, just waiting for me to fail. Now here I am, the youngest Captain in all of Starfleet. A woman who accomplished something no man ever did and they are there. Watching. Waiting for me to fuck up so they can say, 'Just what we expected. She's the youngest captain AND a female, we always knew she would never be as great as her older male counterparts.' How can I do this now Waverly? How can I submit paperwork or face them by starting a relationship with a subordinate and still continue to grow and not be the failure they're expecting me to be."

Waverly nodded slowly and kissed Nicole's cheek. "You're scared. You've worked so hard and you're scared."

Nicole nodded. "You deserve better."

"There is no one better. I'll wait for you Nicole," Waverly whispered into Nicole's ear. "After this I can't possibly be with anyone else."

"You don't have to..."

"I know," Waverly interrupted slowly lathering shampoo into her red locks. "But I want to. Being with other people hurts me and hurts you. I only did it because my father suggested that I try it."

Nicole turned her head to look at Waverly. "You told your father about us?"

Waverly moved off of her a bit to lean her head back and rinse the shampoo off by pouring water on her head. "I did. I've never been in love before."

"Never?"

"Never," Waverly said. "You have though right? With Shea?"

"I thought so," Nicole said. "But it didn't feel anything like this."

"When you're ready to fight for me then I will give you my body," Waverly said. "You are too important to be like all the others: a fling."

Nicole turned with difficulty in the small tub until she was lying front to front with Waverly. "Really?"

"Mmhmm," Waverly sighed sliding her hands up Nicole's back. "But I admit you are making this really...fucking hard."

Nicole chuckled softly. "You're the one who got naked and got into the tub with me Waverly."

"I just wanted some intimacy with you," Waverly said blushing. 

"How's this for intimate?" Nicole leaned towards her and gently kissed Waverly. 

Waverly gently gripped Nicole's hip as they kissed languidly. After a moment the kissing became intense and they ended up slipping and dunking under the water. They emerged sputtering and laughing. 

"Well that cooled us down," Nicole said as Waverly reached for a nearby towel. 

"I should go," Waverly said.

"Y-yes," Nicole said biting her lip wanting more than anything for Waverly to stay. 

...

Rosita was jumping out of her chair before the door had even finished closing behind Jeremy. "How is he?"

Waverly who had fallen asleep on the chair woke up at the commotion and stood up. 

"The damage was pretty great," Jeremy said solemnly. "I was able to save him but he is paralyzed from the waist down and will have to undergo dozens of more surgeries and therapy to be able to walk again. Even then Starfleet wouldn't let him on active duty. Seeing as he was awarded a medal of honor for this I'm sure they would give him a nice post at Starfleet academy. Teaching engineering maybe?"

"Champ a teacher?" Rosita said. 

Waverly calmed her wave of distress then said, "Hey he's alive, there's possibilities for recovery. We have to be grateful. Jeremy did his best."

Rosita nodded and stepped forward to hug Jeremy tightly. "Thank you Jeremy so so much."

The sick bay doors opened and Nicole walked in. "How is Lieutenant Hardy Dr. Chetri?"

"Alive but after we arrive at Angelus we need to take him to the Mars colony," Jeremy said. "There is a Vulcan doctor there named Dr. Pinto who is a specialist for people who are paralyzed. Lieutenant Hardy will have to do several surgeries and therapy there."

Nicole nodded. "Thank you Dr. Chetri, now please take your days off."

"Is he awake?" Rosita said. 

"Yes, but he's very upset," Jeremy said. "You know, about the paralysis thing."

"Maybe I should talk to him first," Waverly said. "I'll call you in."

"That sounds like a good idea," Jeremy said opening the door to the private room. "Please counselor."

Waverly walked in cautiously and closed the door behind her. Champ was lying on the bed crying heavily and staring at the wall not even acknowledging Waverly's presence. 

She walked over to him and sat on a chair beside the bed. She reached over slowly and touched his hand. 

He moved it away immediately. "I know what you're trying to do Waverly," Champ said turning his head to her. 

"I want to help you Champ."

"By taking my pain?" Champ said. "It won't make me get my career back."

"No it won't," Waverly said. "But it will make you a little bit more hopeful for what the future holds for you."

"A future doing what? Teaching at the academy?" Champ said. "That's not why I joined Starfleet."

"No, you joined to serve, learn, grow," Waverly said. "You are a hero. You sacrificed yourself, you sacrificed everything to save us."

Champ shook his head thick tears spilling from his eyes. "No Waverly. I sacrificed everything for you."

Waverly nearly gasped at the intensity of his feelings. She was so caught up in her and Nicole's emotions that she didn't even realize.

"It's okay Waverly," Champ said softly. "I know you don't feel the same. You're in love with the Captain."

Waverly's eyes widened. "H-how did you..."

"We fantasized about her together Waverly," Champ said. "And in our best times together you always had your eyes closed and chanted her name."

Waverly chuckled softly. "I guess I was a bit obvious wasn't I?"

"Yeah you were," Champ said with a sad smile. "I knew you were never gonna love me back but I figured I at least leave a good impression while I had you."

"You did," Waverly said smiling. "I'm sorry I couldn't return the feelings Champ, you deserve better."

"My time with you will always be the best part of my life," Champ said sadly. 

"Don't lose hope Champ," Waverly said. "I know this is difficult but Dr. Pinto is one of the greatest doctors I have faith that you will recover and do great things with your life."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"See the best in people?"

Waverly stood up and leaned over Champ. "Because I can feel what they feel inside and they can never lie there. Inside you have a strong and courageous soul Champ, I know you can overcome this."

Champ smiled. "Thank you Waverly."

"Now let me help." Before Champ could protest Waverly was kissing his cheek and he couldn't stop her, by the time it was over his feelings of despair and hopelessness were gone and Waverly was leaning over the side of the bed crying and panting.

"Waverly!" Champ said worriedly. 

"I'll be okay," Waverly gasped. "Rosita wants to see you now."

She didn't wait for a response from him. She walked right out of the room and said, "You can see him."

"Are you alright?" Rosita said as Waverly leaned back against the wall near the door panting and trying to not to burst into tears. 

"Yeah yeah I'm fine."

Nicole leaned close to her and grabbed her shoulders. "You can't keep taking everyone's feelings away every time they're in pain."

"It's been a rough couple of days," Waverly said. "I just need to cleanse early this month."

Nicole gently caressed her cheek. "I just worry about you."

Neither one of them paid any mind to Rosita who stared at them wide eyed. Rather than interrupt, Rosita just turned away and walked into Champ's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will have 15 chapters in total, bear with me though cause I'm a musician and we are insanely busy at Christmas time! Hah! I have a one shot story that I'll be posting that will just be Wayhaught one shots that I write quickly between breaks. I hope you guys will read that one too. Thank you for your support and your lovely comments, I enjoy hearing from you.


End file.
